An Apple A Day
by rachrep
Summary: Morality is subjective, especially when you find its your job to defend against it. Maybe the saying about the apple was backwards because Troy sure as hell wasn't going away and Gabriella found herself questioning if she really wanted him to.
1. Chapter 1

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: So here it is. My new story! I know I say this every time, but I'm really really really excited about this story. I think and I hope yall will like it. I think it has some elements from all my stories that seemed to get postive feedback, so Im hoping for good thoughts....I'm anxious to read the reviews. **

**I hope I'm not shooting myself in the foot posting this now because _G-Force_ does have a few more chapters, but honestly I couldn't wait. So, dont worry _G-Force_ will not pull a _We Said Always_. I'm still giving it my all and it will be updated regularly.  
**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope yall like it. Please leave my your thoughts!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Troy's titillating warm tongue traveled the journey from the lobe of her ear to the indent of her collar bone. His strong perfect hands dug into the soft pale skin of her abdomen as he rocked his pelvis into the apex of her legs. She threw her head back as she gasped for air and lifted her long slender leg to wrap around his waist squeezing his erection tighter to her. His skillful hands moved further under her pale blue silk blouse and caressed the newly plumped mound of her breast.

"Fuck…is it okay to be…uh doing…uh this so soon" she moaned as her slender finger tips pulled at his drawstring allowing his pants to pool at the floor.

He drug his teeth along the smooth skin of her neck lightly nipping his way up to her jaw, "its fine baby" he groaned.

She traced the crease of her top lip with the slant of her tongue as she slipped her hand beneath the soft cotton of his boxer briefs and began to fondle is thickness, "you know best. After all you…"

Troy rolled his eyes and brought one hand to cover her mouth, "yeah…stop…stop talking."

The intensity of his blue stare expressed his annoyance and she did as she was told.

Troy grunted in satisfaction, "good girl" he said with a smirk and crashed his silky lips against hers. He twisted their bodies and positioned her on the edge of his desk. His hands expertly trailed up her inner thigh and gripped her satin thong. He let out a pleasing moan as he thrust his tongue into her mouth devouring every inch of her warm orphus. He pulled the constricting material down around her ankles allowing his intentions to progress.

Her needy hands shoved his boxers down to his knees freeing his pulsating shaft.

"Jesus" she moaned at the sight.

Troy gave her a wicked smirk, "it's about to get so good" he stated, his cocky demeanor expelling.

She smiled and went to speak.

Troy shook his head and brought his finger to cover her swollen lips, "shh, you'll just ruin it"

He pulled a condom from its designated drawer and ripped the foil sliding the latex onto his aching sex. He gave her a self assured smile as he spread her legs and without warning plunged solid and fast into her. He closed his eyes tight as he pounded harder and harder into her. Sweat collected on his brow and his ass cheeks clenched rigidly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her chest. He brought his hand to thread the few button still in place along her blouse and growled in satisfaction as he gawked at some of his latest and finest vocation, "Damn….those are…some" he threw his head back as he felt his orgasm building, "fuck….I did an excellent job"

She thrust her hips up into him as an appreciative smile from his obvious approval curled her lips, "that means a lot Dr…"

Troy shook his head, "shhh, no talking…"

He pulled her hips into his every thrust and came shortly after. His head fell forward as he moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue. He looked into her deep green eyes as he pulled from inside her, "Alright" he said as he disposed of the condom and pulled up the clothes he was lacking in.

Her legs were still spread and her panting still not under control as she stared at him.

There was a knock at the door and without waiting for a response, in walked his partner, "Troy man…your attorn..." his eyes were now fixated on the half naked women on Troy's desk, "dude, seriously… come on" he said with disapproval as he shook his head diverting his gaze onto him.

Troy rolled eyes and looked down at his recent creation and conquest, "Thanks Cindy. Everything looks great. You're healing well. I think your family doctor can take it from here. If there are any problems with the breast augmentation, rhinoplasty or the collagen in your lips feel free to call and set up an appointment"

She didn't dare turn around filling rather mortified. She lifted herself off the desk and pulled up her panties and began buttoning her shirt, "um, thanks Dr. Bolton"

He smiled at her, "it was my pleasure Miss. Thomas"

She nodded sheepishly and then walked towards the door pushing past the man who blocked half the entryway and ventured out into the hall way.

"Don't say it dude" Troy groaned as he sat down in his large leather chair.

Chad shook his head as he shut the door and walked towards Troy's desk, "This is the shit that has gotten you in the situation you are in Troy. Do you understand how much trouble this practice could be in because you screw as if it were a hobby?"

Troy leaned back in the chair, "who I fuck is none of yours or anyone's business" he said nonchalantly.

Chad groaned, "When you begin to select you "lady of the day" from our patient pool and then they decided to sue you for misconduct and shit it becomes my business. Troy, Rebecca Taylor is suing you for what I can only assume to be a fuck load of money. Do you not get that?"

Troy groaned, "Yeah, I get it. I just figured it would go away like the other two. I mean it's not my fault she got the wrong idea. It will be fine, so chill"

Chad ran his hand down the length of his face, "For being so fucking smart you seriously have no fucking sense."

"So what can I do for you Chad?" Troy asked as he leaned forward against the brim of his desk with his hands laced together. Changing the subject was pertinent right now. Lectures from his best friend were not something he liked to partake in at any time, much less at the moment.

Chad sighed loudly, "You're late for your meeting with your new attorney. You know, the one who is supposed to get you out of all the shit you seem to find yourself in. She requested that you be on time…which you aren't"

Troy sighed, "She'll get over it." He said in his usually cocky manner as he stood up from his chair and began to gather his belongings.

Chad shook his head knowing that this knew attorney was one to reckon with. Just what Troy needed to get his shit into gear, "maybe" he replied with a knowing smirk.

Troy scoffed, "you worry too much dude. It will be fine. I mean, what's she going to do? Punish me. Put me in corner. Spank me" he said with a smirk, "Please."

Chad laughed, "Alright. See you later man"

Troy nodded and headed out the door. Little did he know that his little fuck sessions were soon going to be halted in more ways than one.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the clock located at the center of her vision. He was late. Thirty seven minutes late to be exact. She didn't know why she was surprised. Someone who was being sued for fucking his patients with inappropriate promises and actions, to put it in laymen's terms, for the third time obviously had no regard for others. Well, she was going to change that. If he wanted to get his ass out of this unscathed then he would need to get his act in check and his dick under wraps. She had yet to meet Troy Bolton, but he was no different on paper from any of her other "morally questionable" clients and as far as she was concerned dealing with him would be no different.

She stood from her chair and walked out of her office down the long hall to reception, "Any word?" she asked Tara her secretary.

Tara shook her head, "nope, sorry Miss. Montez"

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her watch, "Be sure to send him in as soon as he gets here. This "being on time" issue will be need to be addressed. I don't hold my day up for anyone."

Tara nodded, "yes ma'am"

Gabriella gave her a small smile and then made her way to her office to wait. She hated waiting.

* * *

Troy entered the large glass office building fifty six minutes late. He noted the name plate for a Gabriella Montez and pushed opened the door. He swaggered over to the semi circle receptionist desk with his heart stopping smile and piercing blue eyes fixated on the blonde hair blue eyed woman behind the counter. He rested his forearms onto the cold surface, "Troy Bolton to see Miss. Montez"

Tara smiled at him, "she's expecting you"

Troy smirked, "I would assume so"

Tara's grinned widen, "she's not pleased, you should know"

Troy leaned further over the desk, "I'm not worried sweetheart" he studied her for a moment noting her delicate features. She was pretty, but had potential to be better. His grin widen, "which way?"

"Through that hall" she pointed behind her, "second office on the right.

Troy walked around the desk and brought his lips inches from her ear, "thanks" he said softly as he dropped his card onto her desk

Troy adjusted his scrub top as he moved further down the hall. He stopped just short of the office he was looking for when a nerve quivering sound rung in his ears. The voice made the hair on his neck stand erect. The smoothness in its sound and the exotic twinge of an accent made his mouth water. He took a few steps forward and stood in the opened door frame and stared at the source of the alluring voice. A pleased smile twisted his lips as he leaned against the frame and watched her. Her chair was parallel with her long mahogany desk and twirled side to side as she stared at the wall in front of her. She wrapped a thin strand of her midnight curls around the tip of her finely manicured pointer finger as she listened intently now to the other person on the line. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth as her concentration seemed to build.

Troy's eyes moved down to the sudden movement below her waist. She had slowly crossed her left leg over her right inching the material of her brown pencil skirt further up her thigh. The tip of her nude thigh high stocking came into site revealing the light mocha of her skin. There was nothing about her body that needed changing. It was undeniably sexy and gained attention regularly.

He brought his expert sapphire eyes to her defined cheekbones and perfectly smooth skin. Her lips were an erotic crimson with equal plumpness. He imagined they tasted just as wonderful as they looked and probably felt just as fantastic. Her face was absolutely stunning.

He dropped his gaze to the curve of her chest. Her breast clung nicely to the tangerine silk of her blouse causing his manhood to desire for the feel of them.

Fuck, this was his attorney. This was going to enjoyable. He cleared his throat deciding it was time to announce his presence.

Gabriella's eyes trailed to the throatal sound. Her lips parted and her eyes smoldered. She immediately became deaf to the voice in her ear as she took in the presence and appearance of who she assumed to be her new client. She hadn't been prepared for his mind stopping good looks. Her eyes traveled down his pristine build and back to his electric blue eyes. The sources, if she had to guess to the utter weakness woman seemed to fall under. Her memory quickly recalled the reason for his visit and the mere beauty he exuberated was squashed.

"Christopher, I'm going to have to call you back. The client that has so rudely left me waiting had decided to grace me with his presence. Since obviously he seems to believe his time is much more important than mine I better get off the line so that he has my entire attention. Okay, yes. I'll talk to you soon." She stated with a snide smirk and a sneer in her voice and then hung up the phone.

She narrowed her eyes while letting a smirk curve her lips as she turned her chair to face him, "you must be Dr. Troy Bolton"

Troy smiled his winning smile, "that I am" he responded as he entered the office fully.

Gabriella's eyes followed him, "are you always this disobedient and inconsiderate of others Dr. Bolton?" she didn't give him a chance to respond. She let out a low laugh, "what am I saying? That's what got you here. Screwing your patients without any regard for them or their feelings, naturally your well being…your time would be much more important than mine…correct?"

Troy stared at her with extreme interest. She was so vocal. So articulate and full of fiery words. Her quick tongue intrigued him.

"Sorry I'm late" he responded, his cocky grin still plastered to his chiseled jaw.

Gabriella's grin widened, "are you really Dr. Bolton?" She shook her head, "because I don't think you are."

Troy smirked, "no. I'm not"

Gabriella leaned forward, "honesty. That's a great place to start. Something I'm sure you don't use often, eh?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "you sure seem to think you know me Miss. Montez"

Gabriella leaned back in her chair, "I know your type Dr. Bolton. You're not an original mold. You are a cocky wealthy male who lets his good looks and money lead him into the pants of the female persuasion. You think you are superior to the men and woman around you, therefore believing that no one can harm or touch you"

Troy rolled his eyes, "you think?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'd love to see you prove me wrong"

Troy chuckled.

"Which is exactly what you are going to do Dr. Bolton. You are going to prove it _all _wrong"

Troy looked at her in confusion, "I don't understand"

"No more fucking in your office. No more man whoring yourself around. You will begin to have respect for the people around you. Your bar strolling and liquored up days will be far and few between. I'm going to pull out that nice little boy that your mother still believes exist."

Troy stared at her dumbfounded.

Gabriella laughed, "You don't have a choice Dr. Bolton. Mrs. Taylor is out to hang you and she has the rope to do it. Your dick is going to have to stay in your pants and you are going to have to start acting like you give a shit about some besides yourself"

A woman had never talked to him this way. A woman had never made demands of him, much less virtually impossible ones like his raving beauty of an attorney just had. Strangely her forceful attitude turned him on immensely. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he leaned forward, "Call me Troy" he said in a husky voice.

Gabriella felt a chill run up her spine at the tone in his voice. He had charm, she'd give him that, but he was going to have to tone it down if he wanted this mess he created to disappear.

"Okay, Troy. Do we have an understanding?" she said standing from her chair.

Troy's cocky grin spread as he stood, "I think we do"

"I need you _know_ Troy, not think. This is not some silly request as I'm sure you are seeing it now. This is something you _have_ to do. If not, you going to get royally fucked and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."

He moved to stand behind her desk, "that doesn't sound so bad" he said when they stood inches apart.

Gabriella took a deep breath as his intoxicating scent filled the space around her. Her eyes tightened as her lips twitched into a smirk, "trust me Troy. You won't like this fucking."

Troy wet his bottom lip as his blue eyes bore into her brown ones, "hmmm, so…I guess it's your job to make sure I stay in line and when I'm not it will be your job to get me back into check?"

Gabriella studied his features for a moment, "I guess you could say that"

Troy smiled with satisfaction and leaned forward so that his warm breath touched her neck, " I'm looking forward to it" he whispered and then pulled away slowly.

Gabriella watched him with a stern gaze, "I'll be in touch Troy. You turn over that leaf the moment you walk out of this office"

Troy grinned, "Or what? You're going to punish me?" he taunted.

Gabriella walked from behind her desk to stand in front of him, "you might see it that way" she said sternly.

Troy laughed, "Oh, I do. I'm just not too sure I see it as a punishment"


	2. Chapter 2

**An Apple A Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad it has peeked some of yalls interest and I only hope that grows with the story.**

**This story for me is a release, something fun and free flowing for me to write. It won't have the intensity and bleeding emotion that **_**G-Force**_** had. I need a break as much as I love that story…ha. That being said, I may have not put the research into the reality of this story as I should have. I usually try to make my stories as real to life and reality as I can. In this story it may not be feasible for Troy to still be practicing with the suits, but I want to let yall in on the thought process I had when writing this story. I wanted to write someone with an extreme cocky persona and then a character with equal strength to match him. A plastic surgeon and lawyer were what I came up with. As far as the legal stance, I guess I was just hoping or thought we could think of it in terms of how on TV or in fiction the lines of realness can be skewed. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. I hope it doesn't detour anyone from wanting to read on. I apologize for not researching more into it. **

**Thank you for all the honest reviews. I truly value them, because they help be grow as a writer. Thanks for reading and I hope I live up to yalls expectations. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella massaged the skin on the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes tight throwing her head back against the chair. Today had started out splendidly and then Troy Bolton muddied it all up. She had read his file. She knew what she was getting herself into, but meeting him had only heightened the difficulty in the situation. He without a doubt would take a hell of a lot more effort to contain than any client she had come across since opening practice a few years ago. Gabriella had been lucky to score an excellent internship while in law school and soon found herself being labeled one of the top young up and coming attorneys in Los Angeles. Her ability to get her client out of their self imposed sticky situations had made her name well known among the rich, cocky and stupid, all of which went hand in hand. It was tiring, but she loved it. The challenge was always at an all time high. The wealthy of LA seemed to think with something other than the head located above their shoulders and often got themselves in something new and odd on a daily bases. Therefore keeping her client folders full and growing by the day. Even with all the random arrest for random "excursions" that weren't legal really anywhere, the hidden mistresses and absolutely impropriate actions that her clients seem to invent on a daily basis didn't appear to stack up to the hell Dr. Troy Bolton inevitably was going to cause her.

She had clients, who flirted, but none had come off the way he had, none had even remotely affected her. He did. He was an egotistical man whore who used his wits, good looks and profession to get him laid. There was absolutely nothing appealing about that, but his subtle comments and innuendos had succeeded in stirring an intrigue. It was odd. She new without a doubt that he had taken absolutely nothing she had requested to heart and she was going to have to creatively come up with a way to make sure he followed a straight line so that his ass didn't end up nailed to a wall without reprieve. That irked her beyond belief, so what was with the allure? She had to chock the stirring up to his good looks. That's all it had to be. She was a woman after all and would naturally react to that. None of her clients had exemplified his presence, his ease on the eyes. That was it. The female in her was responding. God, she hoped that's all it was. Luckily the lawyer in her took over rather quickly and had started the next plan of action for when he without a doubt fucked up.

The buzz of the phone took her out of the moment of thought.

"Miss. Montez, Miss Evans is on the phone for you"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "alright, put her through… thanks"

"Gabriella what the fucking hell? What the fuck are you still doing at work? It's after 6?"

Gabriella rested her chin in the palm of her hand as a smile begun to curl her lips, "Shar, what have I told you about waiting at least 60 seconds before throwing profanities from your mouth? You go immediately to speaker and then I pick up the line. The whole office doesn't need to hear the vulgarness that is your mouth"

"One, I'm sure you and that boring secretary are the only two left in the office and I'm also pretty sure my calls are the highlight of Marcy, Suzy, whatever the hell her names is day before she goes home to feed muffy and fur ball"

Gabriella laughed.

"Two, and I have told you on numerous occasions that I don't give a flying fuck who hears what I say. So I will say fuck shit cock bitch, whatever it may be as often and whenever I please"

Gabriella sighed, "Ahh Shar….What is it you are calling for?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hoeing out on meeting me for a few drinks or five at Murphys"

Gabriella closed her eyes. It had completely slipped her mind and to be honest she didn't really feel like exchanging pleasantries. Well, actually pleasantries weren't really the best way to describe conversations with Sharpay. I was more like, "what's that bitch wearing, "oh my God did you hear who is fucking who this time," or random demands of the people around her. It was rather entertaining, but she was far too tired to do anything of the sort.

"Shar….uh, I don't know" she began.

Sharpay screeched, "Gabriella fucking Montez. If you are not there in twenty minutes you will wish that mother of yours had never fucked your father in back seat of his old Chevy Malibu and conceived you."

Gabriella sighed, "Shar my father never owned a Chevy Malibu."

"Whatever, you get my point. You spend your day being a hard ass. You need time to loosen up and 2 to 5 to 8 shots will do just that. Be there or I swear it's your ass"

Gabriella was well informed on knowing when to fight and when not to. This was one of those instances.

"Fine Shar, I'll be there in thirty."

"Fabulous, I'll be in pink at the bar"

Gabriella laughed, "When aren't you?"

* * *

Gabriella pushed through the rotating door exactly thirty minutes after hanging up with Sharpay. She had touched up her lashes and reapplied a few coats of nude gloss to her lips. The top three buttons of her of her blouse had been released allowing a nice view of her upper chest but still keeping her breast concealed. She fluffed her hair as she made her way over to the blinding pink perched upon a high back leather barstool.

"Hammered yet?" she asked jokingly as she took a seat next to Sharpay.

Sharpay turned her head up and let the remainder for her lemon drop martini flow down her throat. She placed it on the bar top, "a little, but not enough to get myself taken advantage of, but I'm working on it"

Gabriella laughed and turned to the bartender to order herself a Chopin Martini straight up with two olives, "So, what's new in the land of Sharpay?"

Sharpay shrugged, "The usual. Making sure those fucktards don't fuck up the shop on Sunset. It's so hard to find good help these days." She stated shaking her head in disgust.

Gabriella shook her head, "Well, the shop looked great the other day when I passed by. The clothing this season looks amazing"

"Of course it looked great. I stood behind those idiots and guided them all the way. Those bitches have a degree in fashion my ass" Sharpay groaned as she took a long sip of her new martini.

"Well Shar, if you don't like what they are doing then why don't you fire them?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "oh, nothing would give me more pleasure. There is just something about saying those two words, but Daddy said that his funding would no longer be involved if I continued to go through employees like an atm shoots out money, whatever the hell that means"

Gabriella turned her glass up to her lips and took a satisfying drink, "I think he is telling you that you need to give people a chance and stop being so controlling."

"Garbage…next" She spat as she waved pink polished hand in front of Gabriella's face, "so, what's new in life of lawyering or whatever it is you do?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the side as she turned her brow inward slightly, "I'm going to assume you are asking me how work is… It's going well. Got a new client today that is probably going to give me a run for my money and put my abilities to the test. He's just another one who thinks he's above all moral lines of society and the feelings of the human race"

Sharapy had yet to blink. Her eyes were fixated on a presence just visible over Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella scrunched her brow, "Sharpay are you even listening to me? You ask me a question and you don't even give me the courtesy to even listen to my response?"

Sharpay put up her hand to silence her, "I heard everything you said Gabi. You got a new hot mess and blah blah test, it's going to be hard and you're going to have to do something to get this someone to…I don't know, but would you please look at who and what just walked through the door. Fuck."

Gabriella shook her head, "never going to change are you Shar?"

Sharpay kept one eye on what was maintaining her attention and let the other one peek at Gabriella, "Would you shut it? You know I heart you and you love every bit of who I am, so let it go and enjoy the gorgeousness that has just walked through the door"

Gabriella sighed and let out a low laugh, "you're a nut job"

Sharpay shrugged and turned Gabriella's shoulders so that she could see what she had been speaking of, "doesn't seeing that just make it all better? Damn"

A low growl formed in the back of her throat as her eyes turned to slits barely showing the chocolate in her eyes.

"Okay Gabi, if that look is supposed to be sexy I totally understand why you haven't had sex in while. You look like you are about to eat someone alive and not in a good way."

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay, "I'll be right back" she said between her teeth.

Gabriella didn't give Sharpay a chance to retort before she strutted over to the end of the bar where the new pain in her ass resided throwing back a shot and flirting with bartender with ridiculously fake breast.

She took a deep breath before clearing her throat and letting her body lean against the brim of the bar.

Troy turned his head to the presence that had just made itself known. A smile twitched his lips even though he knew he had been caught red handed doing exactly what she had told him not to.

"Fancy seeing you here Miss. Montez" he said in his sexy voice that she wasn't sure he used to get what he wanted or if it was just his normal tone. God, she hoped it wasn't his normal tone.

"I guess I wasn't clear earlier. That has to be it, because I just can't understand why you would do something that could royally screw you."

Troy smirked as he shifted closer to her, "I don't see how my getting a drink is going to royally screw me sweetheart"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "for a normal individual who has morals, boundaries and not two misconduct suits under his belt and one looming in the shadows, your right, getting a drink wouldn't be a problem. However, you Dr. Bolton have had no regard for anyone or anything in your life so you cannot be held to that same standard. If you do not get your shit together and show that you can be a straight person then you are going to be hung out to dry"

Troy smiled coyly at her as he wet his bottom lip, "oh I'm a straight person Miss. Montez. I can show you just how straight if you would like"

Gabriella shook her head, "this is the shit right here that has gotten your ass pinned to the ground so many times Dr. Bolton."

Troy threw back another shot, "you sure have a way with words Miss. Montez" he said raising his eyebrows as his eyes studied hers.

Gabriella sighed, "Let me ask you question"

He smiled, "anything"

"Why did you hire me if you aren't going to take anything I say or suggest seriously? You obviously don't give a shit about the trouble that you are in. So, I ask you why are you wasting my time and yours if you're just going to fuck yourself on a daily basis without any regard for what is best for you and the life you want to maintain? Because Dr. Bolton you are in jeopardy of loosing just about everything"

Troy clenched his jaw tight as he stared down at her. The smile on his face had faded as he took in all that she had said. None of his other attorneys had been this blunt with him, been this personal about the matters. None of his other attorneys had fascinated him, kept his interest. They were all rather boring and were just looking to get their next check. Miss. Montez had something else. Her agenda seemed genuine and that struck something odd in him. She was an intriguing one.

"You were hired because my partner says that you are the best" he finally spoke.

Gabriella sighed, "then let me do my job and help you out of this mess because it is doable, but you are going to have to take what I say to heart and actually do it and getting wasted at 7 in the evening and hitting on the bartenders isn't going to accomplish that."

Troy strummed his fingers on the bar as he kept his piercing gaze on her, "you're rather demanding. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Gabriella raised one eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips, "it's been muttered a time or two"

Troy laughed, "Do you always get your way?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the side as she intensified the gaze between them, "always"

His sexy smirk reappeared, "hmm….you sure are very sure of yourself Miss. Montez"

Gabriella felt his stare beginning to curl her insides. His drawing blue eyes were captivating, "I have reason Dr. Bolton to back that up"

Troy ran his tongue along the back of his teeth, "I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to think that someone as appealing and beautiful as yourself would be all talk. It would be such a major tease"

There he was with his loaded words and innuendos. Did he ever stop or was he just programmed to smooth talk and say things that sent chills down people's spine? This was the shit he needed control, "Dr. Bolton…"

Troy brought his face a few inches from hers, "Formalities are so awkward Miss. Montez and the fact that I'm pretty certain you have a detailed list of all the woman that I have had sex with over the years as well as a very descriptive account of what Mrs. Taylor _claims_ happened, I think you can call me Troy. Dr. Bolton is set aside for those that don't know who my cock has done"

Gabriella involuntarily gulped as her breathing hitched. His confidence and free flowing thought that seemed to cascade out of his mouth was vulgar and disgusting, yet so extremely erotic. If this was him trying to contain himself then she had a lot of work to do. She would also need to get a grip on herself.

"Fine, Troy, do we have an understanding?"

Troy's grin widen, " Are you not going to give me the same courtesy of letting me drop the formality?"

Gabriella laughed, "You will have to earn that"

Troy groaned. Her appeal to him was growing by the second, " hmm…you're not easily penetrated are you?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "excuse me"

Troy laughed, "I'm going to have hard time gaining leeway with you aren't I. Is that clearer for you?"

Gabriella fought the blush rising to her cheeks, but gathered herself rather quickly, "yes you are"

Troy pulled out his wallet, "sounds good to me Miss. Montez. I like a challenge; especially ones that will result in my getting inside someone as distinctive as yourself."

He placed the cash on the bar for the shots and stared down at her semi-shocked face, "I'll have my secretary call yours. I think I need more coaching." He whispered against her ear and made his way for the door.

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "fuck, why does he always leave with the last word."


	3. Chapter 3

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. it means the world to us authors to here what yall think, so thank you!**

**Also, thanks for all the amazing support on the insanity that has taken over me by writing_ Its Always Been you as well as this_. The reception was amazing! Thanks!! Both it and _G-Force_ next chapters will be up by the end of the week hopefully.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay spat with a wide mouth as Gabriella approached.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she regained her position a top the barstool across from Sharpay, "the new pain in my ass"

"Um…you're going to have to elaborate on that Gabi"

Gabriella sighed, "Remember when you asked me how my job was going?"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "vaguely"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "it was ten minutes ago Shar"

Sharpay shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "I'm drunk"

Gabriella scoffed, "no you're not"

Sharpay threw her hands up, "okay…okay, I was just being polite"

Gabriella shook her head, "and how exactly were you being polite by not listening to anything I was saying?"

Sharpay let out a bored groan, "you know…it's polite to ask how someone's day was after they ask how you are"

"Right and then its polite to actually listen and take interest"

Sharpay sighed, "uh huh…yeah…Gabriella we are completely losing track of the point of this conversation."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay in annoyance. She was probably more annoyed than she needed to be, but Troy Bolton appeared to have that lasting effect on her , "and what might that be?" she humored.

"How do you know Eye Sex?" Sharpay asked with a large smirk.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "excuse me? Eye Sex"

Sharpay sighed as she brought her drink to her mouth, "I swear you are so fucking oblivious it's not even entertaining anymore. That fine specimen you were speaking with, he's an Eye Sex"

Horror had covered Gabriella's face. Was it possible that all the glitter, liquor and abundant amount of paint and hot glue fumes had finally begun to affect her best friend's brain? "I'm not even going to pretend that makes even the smallest bit of sense."

"Gah, Gabi…you're so lost my friend. Since you are obviously ignorant to the men that walk this plant I'll let you in on a little secret…Your friend over there falls under the category of Eye Sex. By that I mean, he basically fucks you with his gaze. It's rather exciting and fun. He's a rare breed actually. I myself have only come across a couple and they totally rocked my world."

"You have lost your mind." Gabriella stated as she shook her head in awe.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "whatever…you will see…who is he by the way?"

Gabriella let out a low growl, "he's the new client I was talking about" she said under her breath. "He's a plastic surgeon who likes to admire his work while fucking them."

Sharpay's drink went spewing from her mouth, "shut up" Sharpay wiped her mouth, "he's a plastic surgeon with loose sexual morals?"

Gabriella nodded.

A smirk formed on Sharpay's face, "Black Jack"

* * *

"Tara, Dr. Bolton's appointment was for 10 right?" she asked looking at her watch that now read 10:30.

Tara nodded, "that would be correct"

Gabriella sighed, "This is absolutely ridiculous. He requests the appointment and doesn't even have the decency to show up on time or even call to inform that he may be running late. I'm going to have…"

"You're going to have to what Miss. Montez?" Troy asked as he entered the office building with a smug grin and masculine saunter that she figured caught attention regularly.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "nothing….you're late"

Troy smiled, "I'm a doctor…things come up"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

Troy wet his lips as he made his way over to where she was standing, "did I say something that tickled you Miss. Montez? If so, I'd like to know what it was, so that I might do it again"

Gabriella shook her head, "it's nothing really. I'm just curious as to how many times you have muttered that exact phrase in your young life?"

A wicked grin touched his lips, "that's a rather entertaining insinuation you make there Miss. Montez, but I assure you I need not _mutter _anything of the sort. I do well on my own. It's not needed."

Gabriella studied his cocky stance for a moment and then inwardly rolled her eyes, "Let's go to my office Dr. Bolton and discuss whatever it is you have on your mind. Now that you have shown up over thirty minutes late and delayed my day I'd like to get this taken care of rather quickly if you don't mind"

Troy just smirked and allowed her to lead him down the hall. As his one track mind would have it, his eyes were fixated on her small firm ass that swayed underneath her black cap sleeve dress.

Gabriella stopped when she arrived at her office entrance. She stood in the doorway with her back rested against the door frame and ushered with her hand for him to enter.

He nodded and proceeded to walk sideways into the office allowing his solid chest to brush up against her perky breast. His coy smirk permanently present on his face as he brought his lips to her ear, "excuse me" he said in a low husky whisper.

Gabriella took a quick intake of air having not expected this physical contact. Once his lips and body were no longer stroking any inch of her body she rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Troy had taken a seat in the chair in front of her desk. She picked up the folder with his name and opened it as she took a seat across from him.

"So, what is it I can do for you Dr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked as she laced her hands that were resting upon the desktop together.

"Troy" he quickly corrected.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…what is it I can do for you?"

"Professionally?" he asked with a grin

"Yes…professionally…of course" she responded as she cleared her throat.

Troy leaned back in the chair, "hmmm….I hadn't been planning on professionally"

Gabriella sighed "Troy…I understand that you have this switch that has obviously been permanently stationed to read on, thus forcing not so subtle sexual connotations at will, but you have got to watch your words. The sexual references are not something that can continue."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked as he leaned forward. His grin haven widen, if that were possible.

A little she admitted to herself. Troy had this raw magnetism about him that she found hard to ignore, but she couldn't let that be known.

"No, you are not actually. I come in contact with your type rather often. You're so use to thinking with your dick and what you can say or insinuate that you would like to get whatever female it is at the moment into bed that you have forgotten how to have a normal conversation. Which I can only assume, and I'm pretty sure I'm rather accurate; that this constant banter is what has led to the "misunderstandings" you seem to be finding yourself in. I'm going to try and help you find a way out of that frame of thought and allow you to think with the correct head."

Troy smiled, "you have quite an explicit vocabulary for a lawyer, a woman….I kind of like it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes begging for strength, "I'm not interested in that Troy. I'm interested in doing my job. Nothing more"

Troy sucked on his bottom lip for a moment as he traced her features with his eyes, "I guess we will just have to see if you live up to you what you say you are and aren't interested in."

"Yes…we will." She quickly stated, "Now, I'm here to help you in any way I can…professionally, of course"

Troy smirked, "of course"

"As I have stated before, we need to show the prosecution that you can be a decent human being and that you aren't this surgeon who gets pleasure from fucking anything he fixes."

"I don't fuck anything I fix"

"You know what I mean Troy." Gabriella said flatly.

"I don't know if I do. I think you have been misinformed." He said with a narrowed brow.

Gabriella shook her head, "okay…well, let me get the record straight then. Do you sleep with your patients?"

Troy nodded, "from time to time"

"Okay…do you frequent clubs and bars where you leave being anything but in the right frame of mind?"

Troy sighed, "yes"

"Have you been accused of misconduct by…now three woman who you slept with and made promises you didn't keep that really you should have never alluded to in the first place?"

Troy groaned, "I never made any of them promises Miss. Montez"

"Right…Either way…I haven't been misinformed, but what I need to know is, are you willing to make the effort now to right your wrong?"

Troy stared at her in thought. How was it that this new woman who entered his life had managed to hold his balls in the palm of her hand without even trying? How was it that she made something he loved to do sound so wrong. He knew he wasn't the most moral person, but he didn't think he was that bad of a guy and he wasn't going to let a few disgruntle and jealous woman make him begin to dislike himself. Yeah, he probably needed to do some revaluating and he would do that, but completely altering his life seemed extreme. However, he knew he would have to make an effort if he wanted this bull shit to go away.

"Yes, Miss. Montez, I'm willing to give it a shot" He finally stated.

A small smile twisted her lips, "I guess I'll take that…for now"

Troy grinned. She was even prettier when she smiled. If he was going to have to do some soul searching bullshit at least he would get to do it with the help and presence of someone who pleased his eyes and peeked his interest. He planned to take full advantage of that.

"Okay, we seem to have gotten off track. What is it you wished to discuss today Troy?"

Troy tossed his sandy locks from his eyes, "I just wanted to confirm that you were indeed serious about helping me become "a better person" and by that I mean, you will be available if and when I may need said teachings"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy"

Troy smiled, "I'm speaking professionally of course Miss. Montez."

"Well…um…I don't know…I've never had that request placed upon me. My hours of operation usually span from eight to five."

Troy laughed, "Miss. Montez…you will be well compensated I promise. Anytime that you spend trying to improve my ways will be on the clock, so if you're worried about missing out on other clients pay checks I promise that you will be well taken care of…monetary wise…of course" he said with a wink.

When she didn't say anything Troy continued, "I mean, who knows what would have happen if you hadn't been there the other night. I probably would have gotten wasted and fucked that hot broad with the fantastic breast" his stated frankly, his sexy smirk gleaming on his face. Honestly, that probably wouldn't have happen, but messing with her was so entertaining.

Gabriella sighed. She didn't know if this was the best idea, to be available whenever Troy needed a pep talk, "so you want me to be your conscience…your angel on your shoulder?"

Troy laughed, "I guess that's one way to look at it. At least until mine resurfaces, right?"

She looked into his confident alluring eyes and within a minute she was entranced. His cocky banter and presence weren't shown in his eyes. She had never taken notice before, but there was a flicker of something and that something was what made her agree to the unorthodox request.

"Fine…I'll help you, but the moment you cross the line I will have your ass"

Troy let out a small laugh, "understood"

Gabriella went to speak, but Tara entering the room stopped her.

"This just came for you Miss. Montez?" she said as she handed her the certified document.

Gabriella opened the packet of papers and skimmed over them.

Troy smiled at Tara and then brought his attention back to Gabriella. He watched her as she read. The intense and steady look on her face was adorable. A genuine smile formed on his lips as he watched her. He immediately furrowed his brow at the foreign twinge that began to surface. He cleared his throat trying to rid it. What the hell was that?

"Everything okay?" he finally asked.

Gabriella put her hand up for a moment, "one second"

"Okay, we have a meeting with Mrs. Taylor tomorrow to go over her requests. You will need to be there…on your best behavior Troy"

"But of course" he said with a smirk.

"I'm serious Troy…it's been in my experience that the client, that being you, tends to get rather…" she began trying to look for the right word, "pissed"

Troy laughed, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine"

Gabriella stared at the confident man sitting in front of her. "We shall see wont we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically or legally related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story. I know it can be a bit much at times, well, Troy can be a bit much at times, but I promise it will be worth it to see him grown as a human being...yes, there is a heart in there that thinks of more than himself. Anyway, thank you for indulging me by reading this and reviewing. It really means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 **

"Did we change locations for this little meeting Miss. Montez?" Troy asked with a cocked eyebrow and his signature cocky smirk upon meeting Gabriella in the middle of a long hallway.

"No…it's in the room behind me. I just thought you may need a pep talk…a refresher on what to and what not to say…if you will"

Troy rolled his eyes, "As I told you yesterday. I'm going to be fine…don't get those little panties into too tight of a wad…okay?"

Gabriella stiffened her stance as she closed her eyes for a moment, "That right there" she said as she open her eyes and pointed at him, " is a perfect example of what not to say and how you are not going to be fine…Troy…this is serious."

Troy sighed, "uh huh"

"Troy, if you are going to have that frame of mind then I don't know what more I can do. Apparently all the horse shit you threw up yesterday in my office was just that…shit. You obviously don't want my help and would rather fuck yourself…Whatever, I get paid either way…so let's go…at least them nailing you to wall will be fun to watch" she growled as she perched her lips and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

The condescending tone and verbiage that Gabriella seemed to spout off at him made his blood boil, his gut retch and his heart soar all at the same time. He knew she was playing him with her proclamation and that she hated defeat, which is what it would be if she actually let happen what she claimed she could care less about. However, he couldn't afford to mess with the garbage she was feeding him. He needed to get this clinger of a woman out from under his skin and Gabriella obviously was the one to make that happen. For now, he would humor her even if he desperately wanted to do nothing of the sort.

"Okay…I'm listening…what is it you have in mind Miss. Montez?"

"This is what I propose…We are going to walk in there with our heads high and a perfect smile on our faces…and you are going to keep your mouth shut…not one word through the entire meeting. I don't care if she says you pinned her down and shoved your dick in her mouth…I want nothing. I will handle such outrageous claims if and when they arise…got it?" She stated with a stern look.

Troy let out a groan, "but…"

"No, Troy… your mouth can't be trusted at the moment"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "fine" he groaned as he flicked his sandy locks from his piercing orbs, "but so we are clear…I don't shove anything where it's not wanted" he stated as he finished with a childish smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then raised her head proudly, "great" she said with a sickening sweet smile as she turned around, reached for the knob and twisted with a push, moving into the door overhang in order to signal that they had arrived.

"Ah ha Miss Montez…right on time I see" the attorney for Mrs. Taylor responded as she and Troy entered the room.

Gabriella did her best not to roll her eyes, "Nice to see you again Marcus…allow me to introduce you to Dr. Troy Bolton…Troy this is Marcus Reynolds. He is representing Mrs. Taylor as you can see"

A cocky smirk twitched his lips as he gazed down upon the rat of a man leaning across the table smiling at him. He narrowed his gaze as he lifted his head in acknowledgement and then turned his head to the woman who was the source of his current predicament. He gave her a swagger of a smile as he took a seat directly in front of her. He leaned his strong assured body back into the leather chair as he kept his stare upon her avoiding gaze. An inward chuckle ensued inside him. This would be interesting.

Gabriella watched the exchange Troy made with Marcus and then Mrs. Taylor with an inward groan and an uneasy stomach. The only positive thing in her presence at the moment was that Troy was sticking to her request. He had yet to mutter a word, but unfortunately when she was making her little proposal she failed to take into account the strong draw and sway of his eyes, stance and presence. She took her seat next to Troy allowing the mediator to start the delegating and threw one more prayer up to heavens for strength and ability.

Marcus fumbled through his documents and exchanged a few elongated whispers with Mrs. Taylor. It was beginning to get ridiculous and Gabriella had just about enough of Marcus's signature stall.

"Marcus, your client called this meeting. If you aren't prepared to present your offer or should I say wishes then might I suggest that we reschedule. As you know my time, your time and our client's time can be used elsewhere. My client in particular has patients that have had to be rescheduled and your stalling or whatever it is you are doing is preventing him from doing his job."

Marcus smiled, "Miss. Montez, if you will. This is a very sensitive and serious case I am merely making sure that I do my client the justice she deserves."

Troy held back a snicker. This fucktard was full of shit. He rolled his eyes as he fidgeted in his chair. A smirk adorning his face as he caught the uneasy stare of Mrs. Taylor.

"Alright, Mrs. Taylor is claiming that Dr. Bolton made empty promises of future procedures given a sexual relationship continued. When Miss. Taylor halted said relationship Dr. Bolton reneged on his promises and dropped her as a client."

Troy felt his blood begin to flow rapidly through his body. Lies. It was all lies. He never promised her a damn thing. He actually only slept with her stick of a form a few times. She was the one who went all crazy when he wanted to end things. Her claim of separation from her old as fuck husband had turned out to be false and he never allowed himself to get involved in such a situation. He never expected that she would go this far with her claims. She was setting out to tarnish his reputation and existence.

Gabriella nodded, "okay…what does she want to rectify this situation"

"She is requesting a million in pain in suffering and procedures promised be completed"

Gabriella's mouth nearly fell open at the ridiculous request.

This bitch was crazy. Fucking crazy. Troy had realized such a thing, but he never suspected it was this extreme. It wasn't the first time an old fuck couldn't let go, but this was fucking ridiculous and he for one wasn't going to stand for it.

He stood up from his chair with rapid speed, his eyes cold as ice, but his smirk still contorting his face.

Gabriella turned at the sudden movement, "Troy" she scolded.

"This is fucking bullshit. You know it Mr. Reynolds and Mrs. Taylor sure as hell fucking knows it. I will not today nor any other day give you anything remotely resembling what you are requesting….You, Mrs. Taylor are the one who stuck your hand down my pants and grabbed my dick, thus starting the short stint in the sheets we had. I never promised you a damn thing. You made assumptions sweetheart and you know what they say about assumptions. Your requests are nothing short of sounding like a whore. Are you a whore Mrs. Taylor?"

Everyone in the room was shocked into silence. Mrs. Taylor was wide eyed and had her frightened gaze pointed on Troy.

Troy's smirk widened as he leaned slightly over the table, "I for one never thought you were. I'm sure your husband thought otherwise though, but that's another problem I'm sure you are facing at the moment, so I won't go there, but you Mrs. Taylor you are a spoiled little rich girl who married someone far too old because they would never tell you no. I however, told you no. We had our fun and that was it. You couldn't take it and therefore have fabricated this little tale. Well darling, you have been outed. I was prepared to give you something out of pity, but now you won't get shit. You have fucked with the wrong person." He sketched the outline of his mouth with his tongue as he looked down at her and then gave the others in the room a smile, "I think we are done here…We will be in touch Mr. Reynolds" he said and made his way for the door.

Gabriella was at a loss for words. One she was pissed. What had flowed from his mouth was nothing she could have imagined. Rectifying this would be nothing short of impossible. She took a deep breath and did her best to gather herself, "Well, I guess we are done here…thank you for your time"

Gabriella looked over at the shaking Mrs. Taylor and narrowed her eyes for a moment. There was something off about the glint on her face. A glint that told her all she needed to know. She shook it off for the time being and made her way over to a very satisfied looking Troy. She narrowed her eyes at him and reached for the door.

"It was a pleasure," Troy said as he went to leave, "oh and Rebecca"

She looked up at him.

"You're not the only one who can make claims...only I have something to back them"

Her eyes widened in panic and she quickly turned to her attorney.

"Have a blessed day" he said in fake sweet voice and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

The moment they were in acceptable distance from prying ears Gabriella stopped and glared, "What…the…fuck…was that?" she said between a clenched jaw.

Troy shrugged, "she's a fucking liar"

Gabriella shook her head, "I figured as much, but what you did in there was so beyond acceptable that I don't even have a word to describe it. What you say may be the truth, but the situation still stands. She is suing you Troy."

Troy laughed, "Not for long. I mean, I can't see her continuing on with this garbage."

Gabriella scoffed, "you can't know that. If she has fabricated such a thing in her mind and obviously on paper what makes you think she won't still go through with it? I mean, look at your track record. It's enough to at least have a judge look it over. Which means you will be tied up in this for at least another month or two no matter how false the claims are." Gabriella sighed, "Jesus"

Troy naturally hadn't thought about that. He let out a long sigh, "All the previous claims were farce as well."

"Yeah, but you paid them off so it could look otherwise"

Troy scrunched his brow, "why wasn't I informed of that"

Gabriella let out a groaned, "because you had a bunch of equally pompous assholes representing you and like the woman previously suing you they saw dollar signs and wanted to get paid as soon as possible no matter the future ramifications. I guess they hoped you would keep your dick in your pants and not fuck up again," she laughed, "you sure proved them wrong"

"You really don't need to continue to say that Miss. Montez" Troy said becoming a bit irate at her continued poke at his bedroom activities.

"Well, you need to really begin to listen to me then Troy. I'm not suggesting these things to you because I have a big book of words and sentences I have to get through before I die. I'm doing this for your well being. My clients lively hood matter."

"I'm sorry okay…you have no idea how hard it is for me to say those words…but, I would never force a woman to do anything. I have never had to, nor would I if it ever arose and I could not listen to a woman demand such things of me upon a claim I could not and would not do. The previous women just wanted a little money because my not calling them the next day hurt their feelings, per se. I guess I shouldn't have conceded. I just wanted it to go away. I never imagined some crazy bitch like this would go this far."

"Well, she did and now you have to face it and begin to change your ways…for real"

Troy sighed, "Yeah…fine…whatever…I have patients to see so if we're done here I'm going to go"

Gabriella let out low giggle laced with disdain, "Well Troy…you created the finality of today…so I would say you are free to go… for the time being"

Troy nodded, "Great." He said in a solemn and slightly perturbed voice and began to walk away.

"Troy" Gabriella called out to him for some reason beyond her recognition.

Troy turned on his feet, annoyance still present on his face.

A coy smirk curled her lips as she crossed her arms, "behave yourself…try to keep trouble in your pants"

The annoyance that had been present diminished quite a bit at her flirty and sudden light banter. He grinned as he raised his eyebrows, "consider me a new man"

Gabriella laughed, "right…I'll be the judge of that"

Troy bit his bottom lip, "I wouldn't have it any other way"


	5. Chapter 5

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. Troy's cockiness is a little off the charts in this chapter and will probably continue for a little bit longer but that current notch he's holding himself up on is dwindling away.**

**Holden, this chapter is for you….here's to progression because with progression of this story thus comes Troy becoming less of a dipshit. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me your thoughts!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

A low growl erupted from his throat as he entered the backdoor of his practice with a loud thud. His fingers were clutched in a tight fist as his teeth gritted simultaneously with one another. Avoiding the stare from the adjacent nurses he stormed into his office and slammed the door. Once in the safe confinement of his large plush room he let out long gruntal sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The mild banter that he had shared with Gabriella had sent his pulse racing and his dick wanting to rise to the situation. The seemingly innocent behavior had played into his normal frisky side thus forcing a firing surge of desire to every inch of his body, but such euphoria had subside the moment he drove away from the building and the playback of the completely fabricated lies and outlandish demands of Rebecca Taylor swarmed back into his conscience thoughts.

Troy rolled his eyes as he moved to sit behind his large completely bare desk. He shook his head and then threw it back against the soft leather as a harsh moan left his lips. The sex wasn't even that great. It had been hard for him to cum and honestly that's all he wanted when it came to screwing the likes of her. The bitch had been a talker and a clawer. Usually clawing sent him to the moon and back, but her clawing made him want to rip her nails from their beds like a fucking cat. That really should have been his first inkling that something about this woman wasn't right. A naturally turn on was a painful one.

A light noncomforting chuckle was heard from the new opening of the door.

Troy's eyes darted to the presence of his pain in the ass partner, "I shut the door…actually I slammed the door for a fucking reason"

Another chuckle ensued as he entered the office fully, shutting the door behind him, "went well eh?"

Troy shot him an evil glare.

Chad laughed as he took a seat in the chair in front of Troy's desk, "so you fucked up huh?"

Troy narrowed his eyes as he moved the sit upright in his chair, "that's a rather presumptuous statement"

Chad laughed at the absurdity, "seriously dude…you forget I have know your man whoring pompous cocky ass for far too long not to know that you probably spouted off or fucked up in some way, thus resulting in the current man pout and five year old stomping tantrum you just made through our place of business"

Troy rolled his eyes and sulked into his chair, "whatever" he said under his breath, "how do you know it wasn't that new lawyer of mine?"

Chad shook his head as he laughed at the ridiculous suggestion, "yeah…I don't think so"

"How would you know?" Troy asked becoming defensive.

Chad crossed his leg over his knee as he rested his arms across his chest, "there is a reason Miss. Montez was hired for your case Troy and it wasn't because she's soft on the eyes, which undoubtly you have noticed and probably plotted in some way or another to attain."

Troy's mouth parted in surprise and he went to refute.

Chad laughed, "Don't even try to deny it. You can't help yourself, which really is the problem, but that's another day and another repeated conversation… She is highly qualified and men of your charm and persuasion don't appeal to her…which by the way, isn't an invitation to try, man…and don't give me that look…I can read that nasty sex filled mind of yours. She's perfect for your situation. One…she never loses. Not once. Two…she specializes in your breed of confused morals."

"Did you wake up this morning and decided that you were going to attack every single part of my personality Chad, or is today just one of those lucky days I never seemed to see coming and will thank you for when I'm lying on my death bed?" Troy asked with exasperation.

Chad sighed, "no Troy…You and I have been friends since we were kids. I have watched you fuck up after fuck up and I just hate to see you in these avoidable situations. I guess you can call this tough love. You are far too smart to let your dick fuck things up for you."

Troy groaned, "remind me to thank Taylor for all the self help books she has been throwing at you"

Chad let out a low laugh, "yeah…I'll be sure to do that…so, do you want to tell me what happen today?"

Troy sighed, "Rebecca is claiming that I promised to give her all this free surgery as long as she kept fucking me and she says that she cut herself loose and then I reneged. She wants a mil and promised surgery to be completed pro-bono"

Chad's mouth fell, "you're shitting me?"

Troy laughed, "I wish"

"What was the result?" Chad asked, eyes still wide.

Troy bit the inside of his cheek, "well…um…I kind of lost it. Long story short…I asked her if she was a whore because I mean, she was acting like a whore…so, I refused to give her anything of the sort, actually I refused to give her anything and then I left."

Chad shook his head in awe, "I can't believe you still have your balls intact…Miss. Montez isn't known for her tact and I'm sure the performance you gave was like something she had never seen."

"Yeah…she wasn't pleased. I think she is going to be all over everything I do from now on…which should be…interesting" he said with a gleam in his eye and a desired twitch to his jaw.

"I would imagine…I hope she gets your ass in gear."

Troy smirked, "she basically told me keep my dick in my pants and live like a fucking monk from this moment forward"

Chad nodded in agreement, "She's right"

Troy shrugged, "we shall…"

There was a beep on the intercom alerting he had call, "One sec Chad"

"Dr. Bolton" he greeted as he put the phone to his ear.

"_I just wanted to make sure you were taking what I said earlier seriously"_

A wide smirk curled his lips as he leaned back in his chair, "you were, were you?" he asked in his even huskier voice that seemed to spill from his mouth whenever he was speaking to her.

Chad watched on with confusion.

"_Yes Troy…I was. I'm sure you don't want to hear my spill on why this is something you have to do…but if you desire so…I have no problem reiterating all the key points"_

Troy let out a deep chuckle, "I may have to take you up on that in the future…but currently everything that has left your lips plays on repeat in my head…you're completely committed to memory…completely"

Troy imagined she was running her tongue along her glossed lips when silence met him.

"_I'm glad to hear that Troy" she finally stated._

"I aim to please, sweetheart"

"_Well Troy…you have yet to please me…so you may want to aim higher"_

Troy pushed back the groan that was building in the back of his throat. Fuck, how was it that everything she said made his dick begin to throb, "That I will Miss. Montez…I promise to get you all the way there. Far higher than you could ever dream."

Chad's mouth fell open at the reveal of who he was taking too. He shook his head. Troy was hopeless. He tapped his hand on the desk in order to gain Troy's attention, "What the fuck dude"

Troy smirked and lifted his head in acknowledgement.

Chad shook his head in disapproval with a grin of awe.

"If that's all you wanted Miss. Montez, I have patients to attend to"

_Gabriella laughed, "I'll allow that…as long as you work them over with the objects God gave you above the waist"_

Troy chuckled, "My dick is currently in my pants…It'll stay there for the time being"

"_Uh huh…Good"_

"Yep….Good"

"_I'll be in touch"_

"As will I"

The line went silent.

Troy placed the phone on the hook and brought his gaze to a head shaking Chad, "what?" he asked with a shrug of his broad thick shoulders.

"Does blood even flow to the head above your shoulders?"

* * *

"Well, you're awfully smiley for being on the phone with someone who is a pain in your ass, as you say it"

Gabriella twisted to face the voice, "what?"

Sharpay laughed, as she walked fully into the office, "that was Dr. Fucktastic, was it not?"

Gabriella stared at her for a moment and then finally responded, "um…yeah…sure…fucktastic?" she questioned.

Sharpay smirked, "I'm seriously going to have to get you my dictionary…fucktastic…adjective, used to describe someone who fucks fantastically…clearer?"

"Um…I guess. However…that sure is giving him a great deal of credit"

Sharpay chuckled as she moved to sit on the corner of Gabriella's desk. She gave her a fake closed mouth smile as she patted her on the back, "Gabriella…Gabriella…do I really need to go over with you the basis of eye sex again."

"Um no…I think I got the lunacy of it the first time"

"Not to mention honey…he's a plastic surgeon…I think fucking is like a class they are required to take in medical school or something…dick too small…fail…climaxing to soon…fail"

Gabriella laughed, "yeah...and their text book was the karma sutra" she said with an eye roll.

"Exactly…matter a fact, I think I may have sat in on one of those classes…wait, wait…no…that was a porno"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what?"

Sharpay shrugged, "something to do with a film class in college…anyway…you can just look at him and tell he knows how to work that third leg…a perfect high kick all the way"

Gabriella shook her head as a low giggle erupted her lips, "you seriously are one of a kind Sharpay Evans"

Sharpay shrugged, "yeah…uh huh…so Miss. Deflecting queen…want to share what ES had to say that has you smiling like fat a kid in candy shot"

"I really would have thought this constant need to acronym just about everything would have subsided by now…obviously it hasn't…so, I'm going to assume in this case, ES stands for…Eye Sex…correct?"

Sharpay beamed, "now you're living up to that Harvard education"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm going to stick to calling him Troy…it was nothing…business really"

Sharpay shoved Gabriella's shoulder causing her stance to falter quite a bit, " right….and Dr. Phil can't practice medicine" she said with an eye roll and a wild chuckle.

Gabriella laughed, "He can't"

Sharpay's mouth fell open, "what!"

"Yeah, Shar…He has a PhD but not an MD…while it's a doctorate it's not medical in the terms of the medical you are thinking"

Sharpay looked distraught, as if Gabriella had been speaking some other language. Sharpay lived and breathed for the Dr. Phil show. She loved that he could tell people just about anything good or bad…mostly bad and people praised him. His verbal assaults were sought after. It intrigued her immensely. She after all, verbally assaulted people on a daily basis. Dr. Phil was her idol for the mere reason that he got away with it and made a living doing so.

"I don't understand he…but…he's so helpful and bossy…what the fuck…how does he go by doctor then. I mean, I figured that's why he got away with the blissful ability to say whatever he wanted…I'm outraged, that's just misleading. For real, did he just wake up one morning and go I think I'm going to go by doct…" Sharpay's eyes widen and a thoughtful smirk began to tug at her lips, "I…"

Gabriella stood from her chair and wrapped her hands around Sharpay's shoulders and stared her in her psychotic light bulb inducing eyes, "nope…don't even finish that thought process…naturally it's not as simple as you are fabricating it in your head. He, has some bearing…like I stated earlier"

"No…Gabriella, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I live to tell people what's wrong with them…Now, first step is to get him to answer my letters…hmm, and if that doesn't work I may have to shimmy the lock on his dressing room…I was so close the last time. I'm sure with a little more time allotted it will be no problem" Sharpay rambled on.

Gabriella shook her head as she stared at her lunatic of a best friend and wondered why she allowed such crazy fucked up people into her life. The top two at the moment; Troy Bolton and the always holding steady Sharpay Evans.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading this story. I hope it continues to appeal to you. We getting more into the characters and I hope I make it enjoyable for yall. **

**Please leave me your thoughts. I think this one will leave you with some.**

**Also, check out the amazing banners that_ runninequalslife_ did for my 3 latest stories. She's fantastic!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

"That smirk can't mean anything good" Chad said jokingly as he walked into Troy's office, taking a seat in front of his desk.

Troy's smirk widened as he raised his eyebrows in recognition that he was indeed up to something.

"Yes, this is Dr. Troy Bolton I need to speak with Miss. Montez," he leaned further back into his chair, "it's rather important"

"What are you up to Troy?" Chad asked with a head shake.

Troy let out a deep chuckle, "just testing the waters with the little addendum Miss. Montez and I made to our agreement."

Chad looked at him through the corner of his eye in disapproval, "I'm not going to want to hear this am I?"

Troy grinned as he shook his head, "probably not"

Chad rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat, "please don't get us another lawsuit Troy…that's all I'm asking"

Troy let out his husky laugh, "now…would I do that…Oh….Miss. Montez"

Chad held up his hands, "I'm leaving"

Troy gave him a head raise and went back to his conversation, "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he said as he traced the crease of his lips with the slant of his tongue.

_Gabriella let out a sigh, "of course not...what can I do for you Troy?"_

"I wanted some legal advice" he said with a grin.

"_alright…I'm listening" she said resting her chin in the cup of her hand._

Troy crossed his bulging arms atop his chest as he got more comfortable in his chair, "Well, I have this patient coming in today who alludes to the fact that she would like nothing more than to blow me"

_Gabriella let out an annoyed sigh, "Seriously Troy…are you really calling to ask if it's okay to have your patient suck your dick?"_

Troy let out a deep chuckle, "of course not Miss. Montez…I would never ask permission for such a thing…if I want my dick sucked…I get my dick sucked."

"_Troy" she scolded._

He laughed again, "Don't worry sweetheart…I currently don't need such a thing"

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "oh…I'm so relieved" she said sarcastically._

"Do I sense some animosity in your tone Miss. Montez?"

_Gabriella let out a long aggravated sigh, "no Troy…what you sense is my annoyance that I have lost five minutes of my life that I will never get back"_

Troy laughed, "Well then I will get straight to the point"

"_Please do Troy"_

"Well, I was just wondering if I can be held accountable if she is the one who sticks her hand down my pants and grabs my cock. My response in return would be to not move, keep my hands to myself and not mutter a word. So, you see she is the one doing all the work I would merely be an innocent bystander to such stimuli invoked on her own accord." He said nonchalantly as a perfect satisfied smirk curled his lips.

_Gabriella closed her eyes tight trying to calm herself. Troy Bolton truly must have been sent to this earth to test her strength to not strangle or beat someone senseless, "Firstly…I'm going to pray to God that this is just you having a free moment and deciding that harassing me with such absolute lunacy would be a great time killer, because if you aren't, I seriously have really underestimated the little bit of morale and common sense I have given you credit for and we are undeniably in for a long ride."_

Troy chuckled, "I'll be in touch Miss. Montez…I think I just got my answer"

* * *

Gabriella dropped the phone to the hook with a little more force than normal. She threw her head back against her chair as she took a long calming deep breath. The conversation she had just partaken in would have actually borderline on humorous had it not been from a low moral surgeon who seemed to plague her thoughts with concern on an hourly basis. Chances were he was joking and simply trying to get a rise out of her, but all she really knew of him was what she saw on paper and what he seemed to present the few times she had been in his presence. At the moment her faith in him was rather low. She hoped that this was something that would change, but past experiences told her otherwise. She knew that keeping a close eye on him would definitely be a necessity.

* * *

Gabriella had stayed late at the office and was heading out the door when the phone rang. The caller was none other than Troy fucking Bolton. He had requested that she meet him because he was "tempted" and he needed some advice on how to resist such temptation. Her first instinct was to hang up, but decided that this may be a shot to get to know more about him, thus allowing her more material to work with in order to build his case. At least that's what the logical part of her conscious told herself. A small part, a very small part, actually wanted to go out of curiosity and dare she say desire. His husky nerve jolting voice had caused chills to run up her spine. Something about his voice did odd things to her. She hated it...sorta. She ultimately agreed. He had been very adamant that he was trying to abide by the new lifestyle she had set forth for him and her presence and guidance were paramount at the moment. So here she stood in front of what she could only assume to be a high end lounge. Fucking Troy Bolton.

She clenched her jaw as she shook her head in annoyed awe. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the man she was about to rip a new asshole, "You have got to be fucking kidding me" she said rather loudly into the phone as she looked up at the building that held the current pain of her existence.

"_Have I ever told you how much I love your choice of words Miss. Montez?" Troy questioned above the music with a husky chuckle._

Gabriella let out a groan, "have you really just asked me to come and meet you at a bar Troy?"

_Troy smirked, "Miss. Montez…why don't you stop bitching and come inside. I mean, you're here after all... I promise to show you a good time"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his obvious natural ability to flirt with sexual references, "I'm not staying long, so you better make this quick"

_Troy laughed, "I'll do it however you want Miss. Montez" _

Gabriella mentally kicked herself. She set herself up for that one. She would without a doubt have to be more careful with her choice of words in reference to him. Fucking Troy Bolton.

________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella had turned in her coat and was making her way to where Troy had stated he would be sitting. She flung her long dark curls from her thin shoulders as she caught sight of what she could only assume to be prestigious businessmen acting a little beyond flirty with the wait staff. She rolled her dark eyes as she smoothed out the champagne silk short sleeved button up that was tucked into her black high waist knee length skirt. Her stiletto patent leather laced ankle boots clicked against the dark wood lightly sounding over the hush of the music that was now playing. She placed her hand on her hip as she looked around for the man with the blue eyes.

A low groan escaped her lips and an involuntary eye roll overtook her spheres as he came into sight. She took the several steps towards him and cleared her throat.

Troy removed his face from the dark hair it had been whispering into at the sound of the sweet clearing, "glad you decided to finally come in" he said proudly when his gaze locked on hers.

Gabriella scoffed as she took in the draped arm he had around the scantly clothed woman and lack of space separating them, "I don't know Troy…it seems like you could have used a little more time to yourself…I'm fairly certain you were on the track to a quick screw" she said with distaste as her narrowed gaze drifted to the slut of a woman.

The young woman narrowed her eyes as she parted her lips to speak, but Gabriella spoke first, "don't bother…would you excuse us please"

Troy couldn't help the smirk that formed his lips. She sure was a feisty one and he liked that. He turned to the woman on his right, "excuse us" he said in what Gabriella unfortunately now knew to be his natural husky voice.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, but got up and left their presence shortly after.

"Please…have a seat Miss. Montez" he requested as he took a sip of his drink.

Gabriella glared at him for a moment, but finally took a seat opposite to where his previous companion had been seated.

"I can see you truly are full of absolute shit. I was pretty sure before, but now I'm quite certain that every word that comes out of your mouth has absolutely no bearing and should be treated with less than a grain of salt. I pretty much chalked up earlier today to you being a pain in the ass and wanting nothing more than to get under my skin, but now you call me to meet you in a bar that offers nothing short of lude acts from woman who have lower morals than the disgustingly rich cliental. So, my earlier assumption has kind of been trumped. Are you really as bad as you seem Dr. Bolton because at the present moment the sight of you makes me want to vomit and really question my judgment for taking on someone who truly is worse off than I could ever imagine?"

Troy sighed, "are you finished?"

Gabriella's watched him for a moment, "yes" she said flatly.

"Because if there are anymore character demeaning remarks that you would like to throw at me, now is the time because as much as I love to hear what a horrible person I am, I would really like this to be last time you choose to spat such harsh things in my direction" he said in a very relaxed manner, but the undertone said something different. A hint of hurt and aggravation was unmistakable.

Gabriella raised her stature as she leaned into him, "I would really like that as well Dr. Bolton, but when you present to me such situations as the one I just encountered what do you expect me to think?"

Troy shrugged, "how about giving me the benefit of the doubt...I don't know, maybe I'm giving you a little too much credit. I just figured that was something they taught you in law school…but then again that could be my mistake or maybe you choose to live by your own rules. If that is the case then I certainly believe you could be called a hypocrite Miss. Montez"

Gabriella let out a low growl. This man got under her skin like no other person. She let out a low laugh, "I just call them like I see them Dr. Bolton and my tactics aren't on trial here. I honestly think I have given you nothing but the best attention and service, but if making me appear to be somewhat on your level helps you sleep at night then go right ahead, just as long as you are under the understanding that I have been hired to give you guidance and win this case for you. That being said, you are going to have to help me here. So if you want to have these little go rounds with one another then I'm certainly up for them, just as long as you do your part in this case…and I'm assuming here, that you are aware of what that is Dr. Bolton."

A wide smirk twisted his lip. Damn she was good. He wanted to see her tick, but what he was getting with her ability to quickly compose herself was having an even greater euphoric effect that her exploding. He could live with that, "Troy Miss. Montez…its Troy and yes I'm aware. Just so you know I have been on my best behavior. Before, I was simply having a conversation with someone. My tongue was not down her throat and my dick was securely stationed in my pants. The music had risen and speaking directly into ear was the logical solution" he stated honestly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, even though she kind of believed him. He had a point, but whatever, "Fine"

Troy stuck out his hand as he shift closer to her so that he was now invading her personal space a bit, "truce?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

Gabriella took a deep breath. He was a pain, but she had to admit she played up his nuisance. She mirrored his smirk as she stuck out her hand, "truce…and…"

Troy chuckled, "why am I not surprised"

Their hands wrapped around each other and both their faces flooded red as the tingle jolted up their wrist.

"Um…and…you have to live up to _my_ request of best behavior"

Troy chuckled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze bringing his face so that it was inches from hers. His grin widened as he heard take a quick breath, "deal"

Gabriella slowly pulled her hand away while her gaze stayed transfixed on his. The deep sapphire flecks surrounded by the cyan pool that made up his orbs were captivating and currently inhibiting her from dropping her stare. She had noticed it before, but it wasn't until this moment that it actually turned her insides eliciting a positive pleasure feel. She cleared her throat as she quickly jerked her head away to fidget with her purse, "um…this advice you …um want is it going to take a bit because if so I think I may need a drink"

Troy watched her with a grin as she fumbled through her purse for what he assumed to be her credit card. His eyes trailed what he believed to be an exquisite profile, perfectly rounded cheekbones and beautifully plump lips. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous and her fiery tongue, quick wit and tremendous intelligence only added to her appeal. The more he spent in her company the more he found himself enjoying it.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist halting her search, "Stop…you're not paying" he said with a gleam in his eye as he turned his attention to the waitress and called her over, "order what you want Miss. Montez…anything you want" he said with a half smirk as he watched her closely.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Chopin Martini straight up two olives" she requested in one breath.

Troy shifted to the hip closest to her while crossing his legs as he extended one arm to rest along her shoulders, "you like it hard…what a pleasant surprise"

Gabriella crossed her arms trying her hardest to ignore his loaded statements and cocky persona that seemed to be intoxicating her. She blamed the bar, "yep…like it hard," she leaned back against the sofa and let out a long sigh, "let's get to it Troy…one drink and I'm leaving"

His eyes traveled her upper body to her caramel eyes a few times before a crooked smirk adorned his face, "fine"

Gabriella laughed, "well, that was easy"

Troy shrugged, "it can be"

Gabriella cocked her head in confusion, "uh huh…what the does that mean Troy?"

Troy bit his lower lip cutely, "well…it's not exactly advice that I wanted… per se"

Gabriella was never so happy in her entire life to see a clear glass containing a little vermouth and shit load of vodka as she was at that very moment. She grasped it rather quickly and took a long sip trying to prepare herself for the uncertainty that she was learning came as an added, not always wanted bonus to Troy Bolton. She wet her bottom lip gathering the lasting potent residue as she ran her fingers through her dark trestles causing them to fall loosely and untamed around her face. She gave him a devious smirk, "okay…let's hear it"

"I need a dance partner"

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow as she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry…did you just say you needed a dance partner?"

Troy nodded as his piercing eyes bore into hers for a lasting second before letting his face, mainly his lips drift to the delicate spot behind her ear, "I dance like I fuck..."

Gabriella's eyes closed at his unexpected words as her lungs began to slowly restrict airflow.

"And…if I'm expected to keep all my appendages where they belong then dancing with someone who I could without a doubt take home and spread their legs really isn't an option…now is it?"

Gabriella gnawed the skin of her lower lip as she took a deep breath, "you could just not dance"

Troy chuckled as he pulled his heat invoking lips from her locks letting his face reside a few inches before hers. He smiled, "yeah…but what's the fun in that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically or legally related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: So, this was a fun chapter to write. Im trying to slowly turn him in a decent guy, but still keep the cocky attitude that is partly him. I dont know if I did it in this chapter. I hope I did. I sought out to at least show its possible and its begining to happen. I dont know. Please tell me if you see it. **

**Thanks for everyone who is reading. I hope you continue to enjoy bc Im going to keep on going.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

If she learned anything from her high school boyfriend, her college boyfriends and law school "whatever's" it was that she had a strong undying weakness for bad asses. At first sight and thought the idea of their vulgar words and promiscuous actions disgusted her, but in the end it was part of the allure. She was sick. Totally sick. Freud probably would have some choice words for her, matter of fact he would probably blame her choice to defend men with a broken moral compass on her desperate need to have cocky bastards in her life. From the moment Todd Johnson reeled her in, hook, line and sinker when she was seventeen, she was sold. The sex was amazing. The conversations were rough and intelligent. Which was good for a while, but she never seemed to get…there. So after her "whatever's" in law school fizzled out because as sad as it was, great sex only got you so far, she swore off the desire and pull of personas of that persuasion. She had been doing remarkably well. Her cliental was nothing, but worthless self loving egotistical jerks and she had yet to find herself wanting to pull down her panties for any of them. She was truly disgusted by them. She considered herself cured. That was until Troy Bolton entered her office with a stature, presence and appeal that she had yet to ever encounter. He unfortunately had the check list that normally sent her core throbbing as it had years prior with the added bonus of something completely foreign. Something completely foreign that peeked her senses thus slowly sending her out of remission. He met every criteria of her previous clients that gave her an upchuck reflex, but something about him stuck out that wasn't…revolting and that cure she pride herself in having seemed to be…not so much. Fucking shit. She blamed this for the reason she was even contemplating Troy's dancing request and the reason she still sat glued to the sofa with Troy Bolton's Adonis face inches from hers. She couldn't pin point what it was that was sticking out that was different. It wasn't an action. It wasn't something he said…it was an underlying six sense. A gnawing feeling of the unknown that her mind and body was telling her laid underneath. She desperately wanted it to shut the fuck up.

"So" he said breaking the silence.

Gabriella's orbs traced his, "so" she responded finally as if it were nothing.

"Are you going to make me beg?" he asked with a slight gleam.

A side smirk curled her lips, "couldn't hurt" and after the words left her lips she wished she could retract them. They were leading her down a slippery slope that she was certain to fall and bust her ass on.

Troy let a hiss of a growl escape his barely parted lips, "do I need to get on my knees or am I okay in this position" he retorted as he brought his body to brush against her.

Her gaze unfortunately instinctively traveled down his sculptured chest that was peeking out of his pale blue button up over to his biceps that were testing the limits of the soft cotton. She swallowed silently as her eyes drifted back to the drowning oceans that she had determined were sent to this earth to punish her, "If I asked for you to get down on your knees I'm certain I would be crossing a line that I don't need to be" she said with not enough certainty that she had been channeling.

Troy chuckled as his eyes bore into hers, "but you want to?"

_Fuck Fuck Fuck._ What the hell was she doing? "No" she said flatly with as much poise and courage she could collect.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I wanted to?" he asked coyly.

Gabriella laughed harshly, "of course not…you always want to cross the line. That is if it's possible for you to even see one anymore"

Troy shook his head as he withdrew his stare and took a quick sip of the brown persuasive liquid, "you like to hit below the belt don't you Miss. Montez"

Gabriella relished in the loss of piercing eye contact and took the opportunity to down a majority of her drink. She needed to get the hell out of there, "well…maybe that's what you need Troy…someone who will give you good nudge where it counts. Well, actually you need a repetitive kick till you stop acting like a pompous ass"

Troy whipped is head to catch her gaze, "I'd like nothing more baby…are you offering?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "how is it that you do that? How is it that you turn everything I say into some… sexual innuendo? I mean, I just said you need someone to kick you in the dick until you see straight…how is that meant to be sexual?"

Troy scooted closer to her as his face fell so that they were breathing the same air. His eyes locked with hers and a pleased smirk quickly pulled at his luscious lips, "it can't be an innuendo unless you want it to be sweetheart. If you get sexual" his smirk pulled higher, "it's because you want…sexual" he whispered as his warm sweet liquor breath blanketed her nostrils and mouth.

Her speaking apparently was doing nothing but digging her a hole that she would most likely never get out of clothed if she continued, so in return she chose to straighten her stature and glare with all the bitch she had, in hopes to at least physically give off togetherness.

Troy was without a doubt trying to mess with her. A large majority of the references he made towards her were for shock value, while some of them he would have welcomed with open arms had she agreed, in reality it was all in fun, but as the moments passed he found it being something more. He was in an odd way trying to get to know more about her. Initially she appeared to be this hot little tight ass that seemed to live by the rules, but the more he spent time with her he learned looks were certainly deceiving. Yes, his remarks were without a doubt meant to have a sexual connotation, but for her to pick up on the subtle ones was rather…interesting. However, it was her quick far from innocent remarks that seem to flow from her lips without thought that had him kvelling. Yes, Gabriella Montez had become someone he wanted uncover, in all meaning of the word. For once though, the sexual desire wasn't screaming it was merely whispering, something unknown had taken precedent. He just didn't know how to uncover it without the laced words he had become accustomed.

Troy let out a random chuckle and shook his head, "you can't dance" he concluded a wide grin on his face.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "What?...yes I can"

Troy shrugged his broad solid shoulders, "It's okay…really"

Gabriella groaned her annoyed purr, "Troy…that's not it"

Troy cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "then what is it?... I won't bite" he grinned wanting to continue that statement, but decided letting it hang would be much better.

Gabriella sighed a deep breath from her tiny gut, "It's not appropriate"

"Baby, we passed appropriate the moment you read Rebecca's account of how I fucked her in our supply closet at the office" he stated as he brought his lips to the brim of his glass letting the intoxicating substance tickle his taste buds.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek as she observed his constant confident grin and piercing eyes that seem to always have an awareness of her. She let out a long sigh deciding that this was her only way out, "one dance"

Troy chuckled as his ears perked up and he stood suddenly reaching for her hand, "great timing…this is a perfect song"

Gabriella focused on the song and then rolled her dark eyes that were trying not to sparkle, "cocky"

_What them girls like_ slowly filled the speakers.

Troy shrugged, "it is what is…now stand up"

Gabriella gave him a glare as a smirk adorned her lips and she stood downing the rest of her drink, "let's get this over with"

Troy let out a husky laugh as his lips nuzzled her ear, "you won't be saying that in about ten seconds sweetheart…but remember I have to keep my cock in my pants."

Gabriella growled as she crossed her arms, "that's it…you're dancing alone"

Troy rolled his eyes, "What? Why?"

Gabriella shrugged her thin shoulders as she looked away at the people grinding on the dance floor, "you're mouth"

Troy's gaze tapered, "my mouth?"

Gabriella nodded, her arms still securely under her breast, "I don't want that shit directed at me Troy…no cock…dick…nothing."

Troy grinned, she was a liar "fine…I'm sorry…better?"

"You don't seem sorry" Gabriella spat quickly, a lazy smile covering her face.

"Fuck…will you please just fucking dance with me…the song is almost over"

Gabriella's smirk reappeared and she let out a low laugh, "that was my intention" she said as she brushed passed him and made her way to the dance floor.

Troy shook his head, a smile twisted perfectly on his sculptured face as he watched her slender hips sway underneath the tight black fabric as she sauntered towards the mass of dancing people. She was good. Real good and that fucking rocked.

* * *

It took all but thirty seconds for Troy to pull himself together and follow the new pistol that was now in his life. Troy wasn't one to pass up an opportunity, especially one he never actual thought that said pistol would give into. Just the thought of maybe feeling her perfect ass graze his groin sent a pulsing throb to his dick. He watched for a moment as she lightly swayed her hips to the music. A low groan tickled his throat as he longed to reach for her, but he knew she wouldn't have any of it…yet. But being the five year old boy at heart, the concept of not being allowed made him want it even more.

"You better get over her." She looked down at her watch, "my guess is that this song has about two and half minutes left…clocks ticking Dr. Bolton"

His assured side smirk quickly pulled at his lips, "I get one _full_ song" he demanded as he decreased the space between them.

"That wasn't specified" she quickly retorted still moving to the music.

Troy shrugged as he moved to stand behind her, "I'm specifying it now" he said in deep low skin tingling manner just below her ear.

Gabriella wet her lips as she sensed him move behind her, hating that she wished for him to give her some form of physical contact, "what if I don't agree to it?"

Troy let out groan of a chuckle, "you will….you do"

"humph" she grunted as she rolled her head and let the wave of motion travel from her shoulders down to her waist ending at her hips in a slow full circle.

Troy's gaze followed the curvature of her flawless form as it moved in a slow dance. His tongue darted over his lips in a gesture of lust and arousal. A low growl was building it's way up his drying throat. All control he had been holding when it came to her was slowly releasing from his grasp. Watching her dark curls tease the skin of her slender olive shoulders felt as if a small hand was grazing the tip of his penis in an attempt to elicit a response. Physical contact wasn't even a must when it came to her and that was an anomaly for him. He knew that she was a rule follower, one that would most likely never cross the boundary of professionalism, well, not anymore than they had, which according to him wasn't even grazing the tip of the iceberg for what he wanted. However, to play devil's advocate, something he was learning to do a great deal of as of present. She was still standing in place, still dancing, still here. That could be seen as something. He knew it was a stretch, but all he needed was an inch to give in to the need to just touch some form of her. He was taking this as his inch.

He sketched the corners of his lips with the tip of his tongue as he brought his aching fingers to rest upon the curve of her subtle hips. His mouth came to relax just under her lobe as he lightly brushed his pelvis against her rounded tight backside, "was that groan a gesture of acceptance?" his questioned in his husky voice as he heard the blissful sound escape her lips. He let his sweet breath linger on her neck as his hands slowly moved up and down her hips while his moved in time with hers.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_. That word had never been muttered in her subconscious more than it did tonight. Consequently, she was fucked, so totally fucked. She obviously was gradually loosing grip with rationality. It wasn't acceptance she was giving, but frustration that she was even craving to accept. Her boundaries when it came to this gorgeous creature were beginning to blur and for her career and hell, her sanity she needed to get her shit together and by shit she meant, her fucking raging libido. It was proving to be fleetingly difficult though with the way his finger tips sent jolts of hot electricity from any part of her that he touched or the way his breath covered the nape of her neck and forced her to long for something wet and warm to follows its caress. Yes, her sick complex was running full stream, which pleasure wise was great, but for the life she worked for, the person she strived to be it was something she had to get a hold of because right now she was shaking with want and that was bad, very, very bad. She had to be careful with what happened next. She had to make sure he knew…she knew that this was just merely going with the motions, nothing more. She had to deny that she wanted nothing more than for him to lift the hem of her skirt up her slender thighs and tickle the line of her lace thong with his tingle evoking fingertips. Yep, she had to deny it.

"Take it as you want Troy…I agreed to one dance and I'm a woman of my word" she stated. Her voice said conviction, her face said more, thank God her back was facing him.

Troy let out a deep chuckle as his hands slid down her sides to her hips, finally grazing her thighs and moving back up the path to caress her taut abs. His arm curled around her middle and turned her to face him. His smirk widened as his arm twisted tighter around her middle. His thick palm spread the expanse of her lower back as his other tangled in her mass of soft curls. His hips frivolously coaxed hers to move with his. The tips of his fingers rubbed delicate circles along her scalp as he brought his lips to spot he longed to nibble, "you want to know how I'm taking it sweetheart?" he moaned against her neck.

Gabriella swallowed trying her hardest to compose her stature and not give into the throbbing pulse between her legs. She was a strong woman. She was one of the best lawyers in the city. She could mask what she wanted for the goal she sought. That goal being, don't let Troy Bolton stick anything where it doesn't belong even if it would most likely feel fucking awesome.

"Not particularly, I think I know enough about you, Troy"

Troy laughed as his head drifted from the enticing nook her neck created. His piercing blue stare caught hers, "you're enjoying yourself"

Gabriella's brow curled in confusion, "excuse me…what?"

"My arms around you" he pulled her tighter in his embrace, "the dancing…my company" his smirk turned devious, "my d…"

Gabriella shook her head, "if you say dick…I will not be held accountable for my retaliation"

Troy's eyes darkened, "is it a good retaliation?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes despite the spark exploding inside her, "I wouldn't say good"

"Hmmm" he thought for a moment, "I'm surprisingly not deterred"

Gabriella shook her head and attempted to squirm from his embrace, but it only curled tighter, "which is problem number one…nothing deters you"

Troy chuckled, "a problem for whom…I certainly see no problem. I'm persistent and follow…"

"Your dick" she finished his sentence with frustration and malice.

Troy's grinned heightened, "now look who's concerned with my dick"

"I've always been concerned with your dick…it's the fucking problem"

Troy was enjoying himself, "actually it's never had a fucking problem…not ever"

Gabriella let out a groan of frustration, partly because she was not saying the right things and another because she was still being held captive in his arms, "that came out wrong"

Troy wet his lips, "did it?"

"Yes…your dick can't stay behind your fucking zipper, thus leading to this forced relationship the two of us have. Me being enlisted as your moral compass when…I"

"When you what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing…Songs over" she stated wanting to end the conversation.

Troy shrugged, "so"

"So, its time I went. Its time you went. You need to go home. I need to go home. I need to figure out the next step in your case."

Troy reluctantly released her as he stared down at her studying her beauty and intensity. Her strength continued to amaze him and he found himself becoming more and more intrigued by her, but not because she was smoking hot, but because of what seemed to be playing out in her head. Her next thought, her next finely calculated action, her quick intelligence, that's what seemed to keep him saying all the things he could, no matter how lude, just to see more of what he was growing addicted to.

Gabriella took a step back feeling relieved because the oxygen in the small confined space of Troy's arms was thinning and her ability to think properly was failing.

"I'll see you at our appointment tomorrow" she asked, but really stated as she crossed her arms.

Troy nodded.

Gabriella dipped her head in acceptance, "great"

They silently made their way to where they had been seated to gather their belongings.

Gabriella made a point to not make any form of contact with him, needing to gather herself, trying to formulate a plan to cure herself of Troy's effects.

They exited into the night air, "Well, I hope I was of service"

Troy grinned, "you were…thank you…who knows who I would have fucked if you hadn't showed up and set my head straight with your cock blocking abilities" he joked.

"Very funny" she said with a smirk and an eye roll.

Troy laughed.

"Well" she said with a nod as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for the Dance Miss. Montez. I hope I wasn't too much trouble….you know…it's all in fun" Troy yelled after her.

Gabriella stopped. She lightly shook her head with a smile as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, "You can call me Gabriella" her grin increased as she gave him one more look over and then sauntered down the sidewalk away from him with a confident stance and sway that she knew would elicit a reaction from him. _Fuck Fuck Fuck_.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I blame the abundant amount of distractions that seemed to have taken home in my life lately.**

**I hope yall like this chapter and eventually I hope Troy grows on you :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she turned her nose up at her coffee, "so what…you relapsed. Who cares….I mean, there are worse things to relapse on…you know… coke…not wanting to shop…not wanting to drink…fucking predestined great lays is certainly nothing to complain about…I say relish in it"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know whether to be more frightened by the fact that you believe in absolutely every word you just said or that you know what relish and predestined mean"

"Word of the day calendar…but whatever, moving on"

"Because rationalizing with you on why sleeping with someone who will most likely fuck me over and not think about it tomorrow has no bearing on your give a shit meter I'm going to try and come at this from another direction….He's a client. That's taking it to a completely different level. I can't even let myself for a minute consider it. It couldn't…wouldn't…' just be sex. I have to come up with a way to shake this"

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow and perched her lips as she shifted to one side of her chair. She wet her lips and crossed her arms, "have we met?"

Gabriella curled her brow in confusion, "Sharpay"

"Gabriella, I'm good for telling you to do something you don't want to do. I have no idea how to actually give you advice on real life stuff. I mean, this whole conversation is making me all itchy and upset. I think I'm getting a rash... I don't like this…Call Taylor…If you want advice on how to orgasm in under 30 seconds I can help you there…on this I don't fucking think so…ding…change of subject"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "well, at least you know that rationality isn't in your ability. I guess for that I should be thankful"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and shook her head quickly, "um…yeah"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm so fucked"

"Yep…so you might as well actually get fucked" Sharpay stated as she forced her coffee into the frightened waitress hands, "this taste like ass…can you please get someone who actually has more than five brain cells to make it…thanks" she said with an eye roll and then turned back to Gabriella with a perfect smile now adorning her face.

"One day you're not going to be able to get away with talking to people that way Shar"

Sharpay shrugged, "not today"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Alright…so, what's new in Sharpay land?"

"Well, you know how on Wednesdays I stalk out the studio lot that Dr. Phil films his show?"

Gabriella groaned, "unfortunately, yes"

"Well, this time I tried the "I've been mugged routine" it had been several months since the last time I used it, I figured it would be okay to revisit"

Gabriella laughed, "of course…I mean, because it worked so well the first time"

"Shut up Gabriella…I had a lot on my mind that day. I mean, who really pays that close attention to what ankle you really injured?"

"Um…someone trying to help you"

"Ugh…whatever. Anyway, this time I made sure to mark my leg just in case the stress became too great and I forgot again and I made sure to double up on the under eye make-up to really make the black eye pop…you know"

Gabriella rubbed her temple, "uh huh"

"Well, apparently all the security guards were all preoccupied eating their weight in donuts, so when I began the scene of the tortured victim no one…I mean no one came out. It was really sad actually…I mean what if I really had been hurt…I could have died Gabriella…died"

Gabriella shook her head in annoyance, "but you weren't…and you didn't"

Sharpay's face turned to astonished hurt and slammed her hand on the table, "that's completely not the point Gabriella...Dr. Phil deserves better protection and care than that. He is a God. What if some crazy person would have been trying to break through? I mean, they totally could have"

"You mean like yourself?" Gabriella questioned dumbfounded.

"I'm not crazy…I'm a student trying to learn the craft. I want to be him" she stated as she stared off into space with a far off gaze.

"Right…what you just said reeks of crazy Sharpay…seriously, why can't you go about this the normal way. Go see a few shows. Try and meet people who can get you in that line of work or focus more on your shop."

"Fuck the shop it runs itself…kinda, Gabriella, if you want something you have to take it by the balls," she stated as she gestured grasping thin air in her hands with a fierce look on her face. "You have to dive right in, be creative. It will mean so much more in the end"

"It won't mean shit when I'm visiting you in a padded cell or behind plexy glass"

"Won't happen…my psychic told me that in eight months I will be Dr. Phils right hand man…well, woman"

Gabriella just stared at her with a blank expression. While, she had gotten use to Sharpay's crazy off the wall antics, instances like today happen and made her realize that crazy had yet another level in the dynasty that was Sharpay Evans.

"Eight months…really? That's a long time in Sharpay land?" Gabriella knew at this stage playing along was the best option. She had learned the best way to respond to Sharpay when she reached this level of intensity was to treat her like you would a five year old. Just play along until she got bored and moved on to something else. She always did. In the past five years there had been Martha Stewart, Rachel Ray. Gabriella called that the cooking year. Then there was the fashion period. It was the longest stint to date. You name the designer; Sharpay was destined to be their best friend and confidant. At the moment, poor Dr. Phil was the object of obsession, thus beginning probably the television era or doctor era…it still had yet to be established how long this would last and what would follow.

"Nah…it will be fine."

Gabriella laughed and then looked down at her watch, "okay…well, I need to get back to the office. I have an appointment in a couple hours. I'll call you later"

Sharpay smirked, "keep your panties on"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood from the table, "bye Sharpay"

"Bye Gabi…don't forget…drinks at Martins"

Gabriella sighed, "fine…sex…I mean, six?"

Sharpay's grin widened, "I can't wait to hear about how this meeting goes…call me ASAP. I want to hear all about how the APPT goes with the ES"

"Stop" Gabriella groaned as she turned to walk away from the table. She had an hour to collect herself. She had gone home last night and convinced herself that it was nothing. That she could handle whatever was transpiring in her head about Troy, but it was apparent that she still had some doubts and those really needed to dissipate pronto.

* * *

He stood in the door way with his shoulder pressed against the frame supporting his sculptured weight. A genuine smile formed his lips as he watched her gnaw on her lower lips as she read over papers in a file. Her hair was down in long flowing curls the way it always was, but today somehow its luster combined with the glow of her face radiated perfection and beauty. Maybe it was because she didn't know he was there, thus the wall of togetherness and stability she tried to desperately display on a regular basis wasn't as present and he was able to see her.

He fully entered the office, "Hello Gabriella" he said happily with his signature smirk testing the new ability to use her first name.

Gabriella's head quickly rose from the documents that had consumed her thoughts for the past hour at the sound of his distinct voice. Her name never sounded so…hot. She gave him a smile, "Hello Troy…nice to see you're only an hour late today…please have a seat"

There was the formality, as always. Troy did as she instructed. Once seated, he crossed his leg over his knee as he brought his bent elbow to rest on the arm of the plush chair and his chin to relax against the knuckles of his clasped hand, "so…what's on the agenda for today…Gabriella?" he asked with a wide grin.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I got word today that Mrs. Taylor is still insisting on going through with the case"

Troy let out a grunt, "that's fucking bullshit. I really thought she would come to her senses….I guess once crazy, always crazy…she's a dumb whore…she has no case and she knows it"

"She obviously doesn't agree with you"

Troy rolled his eyes, "she's a crazy bitch Gabriella…I mean, lock her up in the loony bin crazy…I'm sure she believes everything she is saying…but in reality it's a crock of shit"

Gabriella shook her head as she let out a sigh. She rested her hands in her lap as she leaned back in her chair, "Troy…you can't just make accusations like that without some bearing"

Troy shrugged, "why not…she obviously is"

"As I told you the other day, she has your reputation to give her enough ammo for this to at least reach a judges desk, thus dragging this on long enough in hopes that you fuck up…which is why its pertinent that you stay on the straight and narrow Troy"

"Uh huh…I get it Gabriella, so what now?…and don't say keep my dick in my pants…I've got that…alright" he said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Gabriella let out low laugh, "glad to see my words are running clear in that head of yours"

Troy scoffed, "oh… you're always in my head" he said with a side swagger as he looked her up and down in a purely suggestive way but chuckled once he was done and gave her a normal grin.

Gabriella took a silent deep breath to compose the blush she knew was anxious to rise to her cheeks, "good…now, you alluded the other day to the fact that you might have something to counter Mrs. Taylor's claims"

Troy smiled, "yeah…I might, but I'd rather not go there if I don't have to"

Gabriella narrowed her gaze, "well, you probably will Troy…you should probably prepare for that"

Troy shrugged, "okay…I will…when I have to"

Gabriella stared at him waiting for him to at least confide the information in her, "um…are you going to tell me what it is?"

Troy shook his head, "nope"

"Troy" she scolded as she leaned over her desk, "How am I supposed to do my job 100 percent if I'm not given all the information and resources to do so"

Troy leaned forward and smiled, "Gabriella…you're doing a wonderful job… and if and when I need to disclose my findings…I will…trust me"

Gabriella shook her head in frustration, "You are completely infuriating. I just don't understand…I mean, you are in this so fucking deep and you just don't seem to care"

Troy sighed, "of course I care…I care a lot, but I'm not going to cross that line until I have to…you have to trust me"

Gabriella crossed her arms in huff, "trust you" she let out a harsh laugh, "trust you…how am I to trust you when I know that you are keeping things from me?"

Troy stood from his chair and silently went to stand behind her desk. He grasped the arms of her chair and swiveled it till she was completely facing him. He leaned down so his face was directly in front of her.

Gabriella felt like the air was leaving her lungs from the close proximity of his flawless angular face, but the anger boiling inside was keeping her head straight…thank God.

Troy wet his lips, "Gabriella...do you need me to untangle that wad you've developed in your panties?"

Gabriella's mouth parted in shock.

Troy laughed, "that need to control everything you seem to have perfected baby, really needs to be taken down a notch. I've listened and done just about everything you have asked of me…now it's your turn. I'm not in the business to ruin lives…even if that's what his bitch is setting out to do to me."

Gabriella glared at him. Was that genuine consideration she sensed in him? "I'm sorry Troy, that's not how it works…I'm not the one up shits creek without a paddle. I've been hired to get you out of this mess"

Troy's face drifted closer, "yes…and you are also paid to listen to my request and I have the final say when it comes to disclosing that type of information and as I said I'm not going to disclose this unless I have to."

Gabriella groaned. This was going nowhere, "you have a point…a very miniscule one…but, I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to disclose information that could help your case"

Troy chuckled, "oh…I do, just when the times right...I'm not a complete idiot Miss. Montez…I know it will have to come out…just let me do it in my own time. She has a child and this is something that will certainly stick if it gets out. I have a feeling she has an inkling to what this is…let's see how it plays out…okay. "

Gabriella groaned, "fine…if that's your decision…then fine…I think it's the wrong one…but fine"

Troy smirked as he released his grip on her chair and stood straight. That many "fine's" certainly didn't mean it was fine.

"Awesome" he said firmly as he admired how cute she was when she was flustered.

Gabriella quickly turned her chair so that it was securely under desk and began searching for a folder. Once she found it she turned and shoved into Troy's chest, "sit…read…maybe it will help you determine the right time to disclose your information" she said with a sarcastic glint.

Troy looked down at the file, "what is it?"

"A full detailed account of Miss. Taylors claims…I got it this morning, apparently she felt the need to add some appendages…it's a rather fascinating read"

Troy looked at her with a bit of confusion and then took his seat back in front of her desk.

Troy spent the next half hour or so reading over the obvious waist of paper. His anger building and building with each page. She seriously was nuts. It was the same thing over and over in different words, but one thing read the same…it was all lies.

"So" Gabriella finally said.

Troy let out a loud sigh, "well, it seems she has quite the imagination"

Gabriella nodded, "yep"

"And a judge will seriously read every last bit of this shit and really consider it?"

Gabriella nodded.

"What a great system we have here" he stated loaded with sarcasm.

"You ready to disclose that information now?" she said with a satisfied smirk.

Troy let out a defeated sigh, "guess I have to. God this is fucked up."

Gabriella went to speak but the buzz of her phone stopped her.

"_You better still be meeting me for drinks Gabriella Marie" Sharpay's shrill voice exploded from the speaker_.

Gabriella quickly picked up the phone, "What did I tell you about letting me pick up before you start talking Sharpay" she said watching Troy for a moment and then turning away.

"_And I have told you I don't give a flying fuck…so you're still coming right?"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yes…I'm still coming…but, I need to go…I'm um…"she cleared her throat, "am still with a client"

"_Its ES isn't it…oh my God…do you still have your panties on?"_

"Bye Sharpay" she said and then hung up the phone, "um…sorry about that"

Troy smiled, "is that her real name…Sharpay?"

Gabriella laughed, "yeah…and she's just as eccentric"

"Hmm…you know…I could use a drink and since I need supervision when doing so…I think I'll join you"

"Um…Troy…I don't know…Sharpay is kind of um…different"

Troy smirked, "I think I can handle it"

Gabriella sighed. This had disaster written all over it. She was fighting with her desires and spending anymore than necessary time with him was really pushing it. Add that with Sharpay's erratic behavior and she was fucked, but she knew she didn't have a choice. "fine…it's not like I can stop you…you'll just come anyway" she said as she stood from her chair to gather her belongings.

Troy chuckled and then rose from the chair. He caught her gaze, "oh…you could stop me sweetheart…that is…if you wanted to…but, you don't"


	9. Chapter 9

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: I know its been a while on this story and updates will probably not be near as frequent as IABY. My time these days to write has become uncertain and really changes with each day and for some reason when I sit down to right IABY is what jumps in my head, but dont worry Im not abandoning this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

Yes, Troy had slept with his fair share of woman and he wasn't numb to the fact that sleeping with countless women wasn't necessarily the brightest thing he ever partook in. He had always gloved it up and was pretty selective, to give him a little credit. He wasn't fucking randoms even if it appeared and he alluded otherwise. Usually it was woman he had met a time or two or a patient that just seemed to put it out there. It just seemed to happen and he never really put up a fight when the opportunity presented itself. It wasn't until about a week ago that he began to question his thought on resisting those sexual openings. He had grown up with a wonderful mother and an extremely supportive father who probably would give him a good ass whipping if he knew how he was behaving. Thank God for living across the country and his parents incessant traveling. He had always been a sarcastic kid with a questionable mouth, but what kid wasn't? The moment that he began to think with his dick really wasn't clear. It just kind of ensued. Beautiful woman were there and their breast and legs begging and taunting him, thus leading to coitus in numerous positions with numerous woman and his caring less and less as the years progressed of how he appeared. All of that was changing though and as the days progressed he found it had little to do with the fact that he had been ordered to dry it up, but because he actually desired to put it to a halt and he had a strong feeling a certain brown eyed beauty was the prime reason. The intensity and prolonged thoughts of this manner had kept him up half the night after their dance at the bar. He really thought about what he wanted from her and why he said and did the things he did towards her. Sure, a portion of it was because he was just wired with a sexy cocky mouth, but another portion, a larger portion, a portion at the moment that was reasoning with him was he liked her. He liked her strength, and her hot mouth, and her insane intelligence. He just liked her…it was that simple.

He knew that his cocky banter would most likely not cease when speaking with her and wanting to kiss her senseless was only going to grow with every encounter, but it wasn't because he was trying to annoy her, piss her off or because she was a conquest he wanted to conquer. It was because he desired her. He desired to know her. He desired to flirt with the hopes of reciprocation that would lead to something more. More not just being the blissful encounter of what it would feel like to be inside her, but to hear her giggle and know that it wasn't directed at him, but because of him.

So, here he was grabbing a drink with her and Shadazzle or whatever her name was in order to tread the waters in attaining his goal of becoming better acquainted with Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her heavy curls, "um…I'm going to go in first and prep her for your company. I'll come get you when it's clear"

Troy's face lit up and his signature smirk curled to his eyes as his sapphire orbs studied her deep semi-worried pools, "why is that necessary?"

Gabriella diverted her gaze, "um…it just is okay…I told you that she was…different"

Troy ran the pitch of his tongue over the crease of his lips as he crossed his arms, "hmmm, you two are pretty good friends, no?"

Gabriella's brow turned inward, "yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I just don't see the big deal…different or not…I'm just someone your grabbing a drink with…I mean, I could be co-worker. She can't be that off that she would questioned it that much"

Gabriella sighed. He had no idea how wrong that was. Not to mention, she knew exactly who he was, that's why it was so vital that she got in there first to threaten her life if she alluded to any of their conversations involving him, "um…yeah, she won't think that"

Troy laughed, "um…alright…I'll bite…why is that?"

Gabriella let out another long sigh. The clock was ticking and Sharpay was already going to be all drama for at least half an hour because she was late and add Troy or as she knows him "ES" appearing. This was going to be hell. "I don't do that."

"You don't do what?"

Gabriella groaned, "what the fuck is this…twenty questions…what does it matter?"

Troy took a step closer to her and ran his hand down her arm, "hey…calm down…I'm just curious"

Gabriella felt her gut jump in happiness from the goosebumbs his touch caused. Fuck. She let out a defeated sigh, unfortunately "to sum it up. I work…sleep…periodically meet with a few select friends…work some more and then work a hell of a lot more…got it?"

Troy laughed and nodded, "yeah"

"Great….I'll be right back" she stated in a hurried tone as she turned to walk away, but suddenly felt a strong weight keeping her in place. Her gaze immediately fell on the large hand that was wrapped around tiny wrist sending her nerves soaring and then she allowed her dark orbs to travel up the pristine build of her hot mess of a client. She swallowed a deep breath, "Troy?" she questioned.

He flashed her his winning smile, "I'm coming with you"

Gabriella's shook her head frivolously as her delicate features began to turn to horror stricken ones, "no…Troy…just give me a second…please"

Troy laughed as he shortened the distance between their bodies. His face drifted down to hers and he grinned, "how bad could it be Gabriella?"

Gabriella stood like a statue. One, because his scent and masculine aura was covering her in a daze of desire and Two, because she knew she was about to walk into a firing squad of random questions that were destined to leave her crawling under the bar for cover, "you have no idea" she said just above a whisper.

Troy chuckled his skin rising husky laugh, "now I'm even more intrigued…let's not keep Shadaisy waiting any longer" he said as his grip fell to her hand and he pulled them through the door and towards the bar, "I'll protect you…I promise sweetheart"

He turned to look at her, "you're meeting her at the bar right?"

"No…no…Troy, please…this is not a good idea" she tried to protest as he continued to pull her along.

Troy hadn't heard any of it. His gaze and ears were too transfixed on the woman that looked like a walking advertisement for pepto-bismol. Her mouth was wide open and a loud shrill was escaping at decibels he hadn't thought a human would be capable.

He turned back towards her, "is that your friend?"

"Fuck" Gabriella said under her breath as she dropped her head and began to massage her temple.

"You're late…but you appear to have…a good reason" Sharpay said as she took the few steps towards them.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept her gaze from her.

Troy stood silent watching the exchange. Gabriella had yet to lift her head and this glittery ball of a woman was staring at him like she wanted to eat him. He cleared his throat, "um…I'm Troy Bolton" he said as he stuck out his hand.

Sharpay smirked, "I know who you are sweetheart….but the question is…why is he here Gabriella…and why are you holding his hand?"

"Fuck" Gabriella said under her breath again as she ripped her hand from his grasp. She had completely forgotten that it was being held happily in the perfect warmth of his skillful hold.

Sharpay brought her hand to her ear in a dramatic gesture, "what was that?"

Gabriella groaned and finally ended her staring contest with the shinny concrete, "it was nothing…sorry we…I mean me…ugh….I'm sorry I'm late…I need a drink"

Troy stood back taking it all in. The blonde definitely seemed to know just how Gabriella ticked and how to make her come unhinged. Which appeared to be something she took pleasure in testing and Gabriella being true to the way he was learning to be her mentality did her best to compose herself and deflect whatever she didn't want to face, but this "different" woman didn't appear to have that reaction on her agenda in regards to Gabriella. This was going to be an interesting evening….He was looking forward to it.

"I'll get it for you…Chopin martini straight up…two olives?" he asked with his heart stopping grin and a twinkle in his eye.

Gabriella's head whipped in rapid speed to catch his stare. He remembered. Damn. She nodded, "yes…but you don't…"

Troy placed his hand on her forearm, "I want to" he smiled at her and then looked to the gaze of the blonde who was looking at him with a wacky grin and wide eyes, "um…what would you like..Shh..Shhh…um?"

"It's Sharpay…and having you here is plenty enough for now"

Gabriella's face flushed in embarrassment and she brought her hand to cover her face.

Troy's brow turn inward, "um….great" he stated but it sounded more like a question. "I'll be right back"

When Troy was a few steps away and basically out of ear shot, "you surprise me Gabriella"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it's not what you think"

Sharpay laughed, "oh…I'm sure it is"

Gabriella shook her head, "no…it's not…and for the love of God, please behave yourself."

"Of course" she said with a devious gleam in her eyes.

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arm and looked at her with stern eyes, "I'm serious Sharpay…please for once in your life try and keep the crazy under control"

Sharpay's grin widened and she put her hand on her hips as she tilted her head to the side to observe her better, "why do you care so much Gabi?"

Gabriella groaned, " I…"

"Hard…just how you like it" Troy said as he approached handing her the much needed drink.

Sharpay laughed, "I'm getting a table…this is going to be a fun evening"

Gabriella shook her head, "no…no…Shar, sitting at the bar is fine…We…I mean Troy and I aren't…" she let out a frustrated sigh. What was with her continued joining them into one entity. "I'm not staying long and I'm sure Troy has other things to do"

"Nope….I'm still getting a table" Sharpay demanded, "oh and Troy…Gabriella likes everything hard…and stiff" she smirked and hurried off through the mass of people to located someone to give her what she wanted.

Gabriella brought her drink to her lips and took a long sip trying to calm the heat rising to her cheeks and embarrassment that she was sure jumped off her face. Her mind was working over possible scenarios that Sharpay would approve of that would allow her to escape, but none of them got Troy to leave either and leaving him in her presence without supervision had disaster written in bold. Nothing short of her being hauled off in an ambulance would stop what was about to take place. Her friend was certified crazy and then the man to her right made her want to push him down into the nearest chair; straddled his waist and ride him into the morning hours. It was safe to say that the pep talk to she gave herself last night was said and gone and her being able to ignore the pull he had on her apparently tapped out after an hour. Yeah, she was fucked.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, his face mirroring genuine concern.

Gabriella stood silent for a moment trying to make sense of that sudden development. She was surprised he let Sharpay's ending comment go. She cleared her throat, "um...yeah…she's um…just a lot at once…sometimes"

Troy laughed, "only sometimes?"

Gabriella giggled, "okay…all the time"

"How long have you two been friends?" Troy asked as he watched her with interest as she took the thin glass between her plump crimson lips taking a taste of her drink. The way her dark lashes curled up highlighting her dark caramel eyes as she thought about her answer sent a thud to his gut and an unfamiliar warmth rising from his toes. She was unmistakably beautiful, but within the past several minutes he had seen a side of her that she didn't let play out in front of him and it had him curious. A good curious.

"Too long" Gabriella said with an exasperated giggle. "She demanded my pink crayon in kindergarten and I haven't been able to shake her ever since"

"Gabi....ES….over here" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs as she waved her hands in the air to get their attention.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "she beckoning"

"ES?"

Gabriella's jaw tightened, "please…don't ask…if you have any respect for me…please let it go" Her deep eyes shifted to travel his features to see how he would respond. She knew she was setting herself up for him to do just the opposite, but she could hope…right?

Troy was silent for a moment. This truly was a test to his want to veer his pompous ways. Every little part of him was dying to now know what this "ES" was, especially now that it was very prevalent that Gabriella didn't want him to know and having the mentality of a five year old at times this truthfully was a difficult request. "Tell me I can't and I want it even more" had been a truth that epitomized him to a T from a wee tot, but for some reason at this moment he wanted to grant her wish. However, if it came out, or if he was given more clues, he would certainly listen all ears.

Troy took a deep breath as he stared down into her waiting orbs. A soft smirk touch his face as he bent down to whisper amongst her curls, "fine…let's call this a thank you for letting me feel you last night"

Gabriella's nerve endings were screaming and jumping for joy at the spark he elicited in her. The gesture was unmistakable and she was grateful, but naturally he added his twist of sexual allure and it had her bubbling on the inside with longing. She had let him feel her, but God how she had wanted him to _really_ feel her and him actually letting this go, when she knew he wanting nothing of the sort was really tickling with the hem of her panties. _Fuck_.

Instead of responding she down the rest of her drink, completely aware that she was only displaying that he was having an effect on her, but she knew speaking would have been far worse

His lips found its place right back to where they had been stationed moments before only this time he decided to moistened them before he spoke, forcing the warm wetness to graze her lobe, "would you like another?"

Luckily Gabriella had a decent poker face because on the inside she was exploding. She nodded, not trusting her mouth not to mutter, "fuck me please"

Troy smiled and then gave her a wink, "I'll meet you at the table"

Gabriella let out a sigh of a relief as she watched him feed his way through the crowd. When he was out of sight she brought her hand to cover the expanse of her forehead as she closed her eyes, "jesus"

"I like to think we have led similar lives…always trying to help people out" Sharpay said, now standing directly in front of her.

Gabriella forced her eyes open and stared at Sharpay with an annoyed look, "I hope that was your attempt at a sick joke"

Sharpay shrugged, "however you want to see it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't have time to dissect that and tell you how warped your mind really is if even a minuet part believes that…take me to the table"

"I don't like this bossy side, Gabriella…not one bit" Sharpay stated frankly as she lead them to booth in the corner.

Gabriella let out a loud exasperated sigh as she turned her annoyed gaze on Sharpay who was now smiling wildly, "you are unfucking believable"

Sharpay batted her fake eyelashes as innocently as she could, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Did you deliberately ask for the smallest booth in the fucking bar…I mean, there is no way in hell that all three of us can sit there."

Sharpay grinned, "I just figured you would want to sit on his lap…you know…to give you a preview of what you will undoublty be bouncing upon later"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as her mouth fell open.

Sharpay laughed, "I love when you don't deny things and totally prove me right"

Gabriella let out low growl, "I will be doing nothing of the sort…just stop…please…fuck, he's coming over…sit and don't talk unless you have to" Gabriella demanded as she sat inside the ridiculously tiny booth, giving Sharpay a glare.

Troy took a sip of his beer and then handed Gabriella her drink. He looked from the small space next to Gabriella and then to Sharpay who was still standing despite the potent stare Gabriella was giving her to sit.

To Gabriella's horror Sharpay instructed Troy to sit and he did just that. His muscular leg was now rubbing against her bare thigh and his broad shoulders and sculptured arms grazed the side of her abdomen and breast.

Troy scooted closer to Gabriella so that he could attempt to provide enough space for Sharpay, "We can squeeze you in Sharpay…have a seat" Troy instructed.

Sharpay stood directly in front of the booth staring at the two, a mischievous and very satisfied smirk plastered to her face, "Nah…I think I'm going to take off"

"What!?!" Gabriella basically shouted.

Sharpay stretched her arms up over her head and faked a yawn, "I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I see those acting classes really paid off" she stated laced with sarcasm as she turned her drink up at her lips.

Shapay dropped her arms and grinned, "I think so"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

Sharpay placed her hands on the table and leaned forward towards Troy, "Oh…I'm sure….just be sure to live up to your breed ES" she said with a smirk and before Gabriella could scold her she scurried out the door.

"I think she's setting you up" Troy finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Who knows…you never know what agenda she has playing out in her head…it's like a news reel, it's always changing"

"Hmm" he said as brought his beer up to his lips. He fidgeted on top the leather seat as he brought his arm to rest atop the leather backing, grazing her shoulders.

Gabriella turned into the slight embrace he created, "hmmm? What's that?" she asked with curious eyes.

The slant of his tongue grazed the corners of his mouth as a side grin entertained his face, "just something your friend said"

Gabriella's groaned, "and what was that?"

Troy chuckled as his arm curled around her shoulders pulling her more into the mold of his form, "the ES thing"

Gabriella exasperated, " Troy…"

Troy's smooth finger dragged along her bottom lip, "I'm not going to ask about it Gabriella" he said as his smoldering blue spheres bore into hers.

Gabriella gulped, "okay…then what?" she asked, knowing she would regret it.

The hand that had been curled around the rounding of her shoulder moved lightly up her neck to tangle in her curls as his lips moved to linger amongst the ones that fell over her ear, "do you want me to live up to it?" he asked in his sultry husky tone.

Gabriella felt the air in her lungs constrict. Fuck, he knew what Sharpay meant. God, he spoke crazy, but then again, so did she. She turned to look at him. The look that fluttered along his orbs still read cocky, but something else was taking over. Was it the almost two martinis that were playing with her sight or was she really seeing genuine interest, genuine desire? As she searched her mind she noted that he had been a bit different tonight. No, it had to be the drinks, because there was no way that Dr. Troy Bolton was actually trying to be a real person. God, help her if he was, because he would not only be gorgeous, but he would have the raw sexual magnetism that seemed to seep from every pore of his body, only now he wouldn't be using it for bad…but for good. _Fuck_.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**Chapter 10**

**AN: So its been a while for this story....for a lot of my stories. Im sorry....its been an interesting and trying past few weeks. I hope you like this chapter and are still reading. Updates may be sporadic, but I havent given up and more will come. Same goes with IABY and Im currently writing a new one too. So, anyway thanks for the support and continuing to stick with me.**

**This may be a bit rough, but I wanted to get something to yall. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella hadn't muttered a word since his eyes captivated her in a drowning blue stare. The question was a blur and all thought of anything pertaining to not crawling across his lap and straddling his waist and grinding till the cows came home had completely vanished from her brain…and that was a bad thing. Yes, it had been determined. His eyes were sent to this earth to test her strength and sanity. She knew she needed to speak, because not doing so was giving off something she didn't want. Not speaking was her attempt to pull herself together, too bad it was only allowing her to fantasize more. Fucking liquor. She had to say something and rip my top off couldn't be it. She cleared her throat and mustered all strength she could to clear her mind, "No"

Troy smirked and turned his head, dropping her stare as he brought the cold brown glass to his lips, "Alright"

Gabriella's brow turned inward and her eyes trailed every feature of his face in scrutiny, "that's it?"

Troy looked at her through the corner of his eye, his smirk still present.

"No…Good thing because I'd make you cum so hard or Good thing because I'd fuck you so good you'd be aching for more" she stated in a mocking tone.

Troy let out throaty laugh as he turned his body towards her, increasing their contact. His tongue darted out of his mouth to graze his bottom lip. His eyes truly touched every bit of her flawless face studying her response to his response. He knew without the liquor her words most likely would not have been as presumptuous and detailed. Sure, she would have been forward, but this….damn, it sent his pulse racing, but he had to keep his cool. He wasn't trying to get in her pants…not now anyway. He was trying to figure her out, trying to get to know her. His perfect lips curled into a genuine smile as he shrugged, "do you want me to?" He had to ask. It wouldn't have been him if he hadn't, plus she was unbelievably cute when she was caught off guard.

Gabriella stopped breathing. It wasn't till that moment that she realized what she had just said. What she had just implied. _Fuck_. She turned her glass up to her lips downing the remaining clear liquid; "I…um…If you would excuse me, I need to use the ladies room" She didn't wait for him to respond. She pulled herself from the curve of his embrace and headed for the restroom.

She felt his eyes on her and it sent a raging fire down her spine. If running in three inches heels wouldn't have looked completely stupid her clouded mind would have darted like a bat out of hell, but unfortunately she was trying to appear aloof and in control, even though she knew that appearing that way at the moment was fleeing.

She entered the modern style restroom and went to the sink mirror combo. She dropped her head, closing her eyes as she gripped the countertop, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" she spat under her breath.

She took a deep breath and let it out gradually as she slowly lifted her head to stare at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair gripping a hand full atop her head and closing her eyes for a second, "God" she groaned.

Her eyes opened and she took in her appearance. She looked fine. Her zebra print sweater dress was fitted to her body just the way she wanted it to and her hair looked like it always did. Her eyes were a little glossed over thanks to two potent martinis. On the outside she appeared fine, but on the inside she was screaming. Troy was hot. Her eyes told her that and her sick obsessions for men who knew they were perfection initiated an attraction, but something else was bothering her. It was crazy, but the fact that he hadn't retorted in a pompous "my dick rules the world" way when she answered was really striking her. She had fully expected it. Sure, he had been human engaging in conversation about she and Sharpay and he had been attentive and remembered something as irrelevant as her drink of choice which was naturally complicated, but she had figured it was a ploy. Men like him always had a ploy. She had been a victim of that ploy…and her sick brain loved it. Well, not in over three years had she played the seeking victim. She had given him the perfect opportunity to nail her to wall and he hadn't taken it. He shrugged and when she responded with her outlandish loaded responses he merely said, "Do you want me to?" No..."I'd do that and more….I'd make you scream"

"Shit" she growled. She had to stop these thoughts. She was a professional. She dealt with people like him all the time. This was not a time to go soft. She had resisted for the past few years. She could do this. It was just the alcohol making her all wonky. I mean, girls get horny when they drink right? It seemed like Sharpay had told her that once. "Oh God. I'm quoting Sharpay" she said in disbelief.

She needed to go home. She needed to get some coffee and try and fall asleep. It would all be better in the morning and she would be able to blame every action and thought on the liquor and Sharpay. Yeah, Sharpay, She and Sharpay had talked about him this afternoon and naturally Sharpay had sent disgraceful thoughts to her brain. Yep, it was the liquor and Sharpay's fault.

She gave herself one more look over and went to leave completely not considering that for her to think in this manner, to this extent, the thoughts would have had be running rapid for any of her reasoning's to have bearing. She had to blame something, because wanting her client couldn't be a possibility.

Before the swinging door had a chance to close she found herself repelling backward. Two warms hands caught her, "Shit" she said under her breath, "I'm so sor…" her eyes drifted up to her savior.

His perfect grin was beaming down at her and his eyes were smirking in an amused way, "you were saying?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and jerked back as she crossed her arms, "nothing…what are you doing stalking out the ladies room....Looking for your next screw?" Gabriella questioned with a little too much resented attitude than she wanted.

Troy rolled his eyes, "no…I wasn't actually Gabriella….you were in there for a while. I was coming to make sure you were okay"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed in analysis, "so…you were going to enter a ladies restroom…not that it would have been a first for you…I'm sure you've done a lot more in there" she stated, attitude still present.

Troy leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms in the process, studying her expression and digesting her rant. He decided to let it go…for now, "if necessary…yes."

"Uh huh….Okay…I need to get home…I'll be in touch." She said as she went to move past him.

Troy stepped forward preventing her from moving and causing her back to rest against the solid concert wall. His hand move to relax against the surface next her head while the other rested along his side. His eyes captured hers and his features turned to confusion, "did I do something to upset you tonight?"

Gabriella silently swallowed feeling claustrophobic from the minimal amount of space between them and the erotic stance they were silently involved in. She shook her head, "no"

Troy wet his lips as his eyes studied every detail of her deep orbs, "you sure?"

Gabriella sighed, "yes Troy…I'm just tired and I need to get home"

Troy's other hand moved to the space next to her face, caging her in. His countenance drifted closer to hers. His sweet breath lingered along her features and his gaze never left hers, "you would tell me…right?"

Gabriella felt like her insides were going to explode. She didn't need to be this close to him right now, "When have I not been completely blunt with you about anything?"

Troy chuckled, "I'm thinking right now"

Gabriella shrugged, "well, you're wrong"

Troy's face moved to linger to the crook of her neck. His lips lightly grazed the soft skin as he spoke, "am I?" he asked in a low tone as his lips expanded along her skin leaving a warm wet pleasure evoking touch.

Gabriella's eyes instinctively closed and she nodded her head.

Troy smirked against her skin as his lips traveled up the length of her neck till they reached her lobe where his tongue lightly licked the curve of ear, "are you sure? I just want to please you Gabriella. I'm really not a bad guy…really"

Fuck. The sound of her name on his lips in that husky voice sent a painful throb between her legs and he almost sounded sincere. He was being so kind yet so fucking sexual at the same time. It was killing her.

Troy pulled his mouth from her crook, actually missing the contact, but knowing what was about to take place was going to be loads better. He had thought about it for days. He was actually nervous. He never got nervous. A kiss was a kiss, well, that was before Gabriella. He had kissed his fair share of woman, but something told him that this one was going to be one that he would never forget and dream about for the rest of his life.

His eyes took in every part of her face. The way her eyes had darkened to the point that they were almost black. The way her breathing was fast, yet in control. The way her black curls framed her face highlighting how absolutely stunning she was. His eyes finally traveled to her plump lips. The lips that were the source of her extreme intelligence and brutally honest opinions. Something that had pissed him off in the beginning, but really was the reason he stood inches from her, desiring to know her, not just to screw her, but because he genuinely wanted to. My, how things change.

She watched him study her. It made her a stomach flutter. Something about the way he was currently looking at her made her nervous and not the "oh my god he's going to attack me" nervous, but the "teenage girl at her locker talking to the basketball captain" nervous. It was a very odd chain of events that was occurring.

Not giving it anymore thought, deciding to just act, his lips moved to lightly press against hers. His eyes slowly closed as his lips expanded wetting her lips with his moisture. A jolt of lightening had stirred from the impact. A jolt that screamed pleasure, want and an indescribable feeling. His face pushed forward increasing the pressure on their mouths. His lips lightly moved against hers, nibbling her lower lips as he began to coax her lips to part. His tongue gradually entered her warm orphus desiring to capture every inch. The second her tongue grazed his he lost control. His chest pressed forcefully against hers and his groin thrusted up into the apex of her legs. His lips fully covered hers as his tongue massaged hers in a heated needy manner. She was kissing back with equal precession and that was enough to make his cock solute the stars.

The second his lips touched hers her body turned to jelly. Her senses and nerves settled into overdrive, but the moment his skillful tongue entered her mouth her gut twisted into a knot, her core screamed and her body tingled in a foreign manner forcing an unknowing feeling to erupt. She kept her hands at her side in surprise, but mostly because she didn't trust herself to keep them where they needed to be, which was not on his ass where they were itching to grasp.

Troy reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips unconsciously wanting to savior every taste of her. His eyes trailed her rapidly rising chest and then traveled to her swollen lips. He dived in again, only this time not so gentle. His need, his want was unmistakable. His hands moved up her sides and wrapped around her middle pulling her into his growing erection.

Gabriella had to be losing her mind, because at that moment one hand was tugging at the strands of his sandy hair wanting him as close as possible, while the other clawed at the front of his button up cursing the need for clothing in public.

Troy broke the kiss again, "I don't want to fuck you" he said in a low voice as if having an epiphany.

Gabriella's face turned to confusion, partly wondering why those words hurt and another perplexed by the sudden outburst.

She remained silent.

He shook his head as he stared at her swollen lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to fuck you" he said again.

There was the pang of hurt again, "is that your way of flattering me?"

Troy chuckled, "no…I just don't want to fuck you"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "okay…we have established that" she didn't want hear it again. For some reason it hurt more than the previous.

His hand trailed down her face as his eyes memorized her beautiful features. He bit his lower lip as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, "I had fun tonight"

Gabriella stared at him in confused awe, "uh huh"

He smiled. It was the first time in his life that he didn't want to take a girl home and screw her brains out. He didn't want that for her. He didn't want that for them.

"Let me take you home…I don't think you should drive"

Gabriella was beyond what was going on, "I'm fine"

Troy shook his head, "I'm taking you home Gabriella, I would hate myself if something happen" he demanded as he laced their hands.

Gabriella's eyes drifted to the sudden intimate embrace. What the fuck was going on? He didn't want to fuck her. He had made that clear, not once, not twice, but three times, but yet he was acting…interested, but he didn't want to fuck her? She needed to get home…now. "Really…Troy, I'm fine" she stated trying to pull her hand from his hold.

Troy continued to shake his head as he led them through the crowd to gather their belongings. He helped her put on her coat, "I'm taking you home…no rebuttal from you in any form is going to stop it."

Gabriella sighed, "whatever" she groaned as she moved to walk out of the bar.

She let Troy bring her home and she went upstairs alone and for some reason that pained her.

* * *

"Gabriella, will you please shut the fuck up" Sharpay groaned as she weaved them through the streets of LA.

"I just want out of your death wagon" Gabriella said as she gripped the "oh shit" handle.

"Well, it's not my fault you got shit faced and couldn't drive your car home…I am surprised actually that ES just didn't take you to get it when he left this morning."

Gabriella groaned, "I know that sometimes it takes about thirteen times for things to register in that jumbled lala land brain of yours, but for the umpteenth time Troy did not stay over and we did not have sex" she said the last part with a little resentment that she tried to cover.

Sharpay turned to look at her, "you seem disappointed in that."

Gabriella turned to Sharpay, "that you pick up on? It took six months for you to realize what I did for a living despite it being written all over everything and my telling you countless times, but no, you pick up on that?"

Sharpay chuckled still looking at her, "you'd be surprised at how much anything pertaining to sex gets my attention and how smart it makes me"

Gabriella laughed.

"Fuck" Sharpay screamed as she pulled the car in _A_ lane, "driving really should have an age limit. That old bat shouldn't be driving…fucker"

Gabriella laughed, "one…you were veering into her lane and two…she was like our mothers age"

Sharpay shrugged, "the first part is subjective…and on the second…I'm still not seeing your point."

Gabriella sighed, "forget it…I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"So, why didn't ES spend the night…I'm sure he wanted to"

Gabriella groaned, "he doesn't want to fuck me" she said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah okay" Sharpay said with a smirk and an eye roll.

"I'm serious….after he kissed me he said he didn't want to fuck me"

Sharpay slammed on the breaks. Loud screeches and horns sounding filled the air, "wait….he kissed you…and your just now telling me this because…what the fuck"

Gabriella looked around it horror. The green light was blaring in front of them and the horns were loud and outrageous, "Shar drive…its green"

Sharpay shrugged, "answer me"

"Fuck…fine…I went to the bathroom, I came out and he was there. He talked about wanting to make sure I was okay because I was gone for a while and something else, I don't remember. I made some snide comment about him being familiar with the ladies room because he probably screwed in it or something and then he kissed me and then kissed me again and then said he didn't want to fuck me…ugh and he had this big happy smile on his face"

"Hmm" Sharpay responded.

"Seriously Sharpay, "drive"

The dark SUV finally began to move, "were you gone for a while?"

Gabriella scrunched her brow and looked at Sharpay, "I don't know…maybe…I guess…what difference does it make?"

"He likes you"

Gabriella laughed, "right…whatever…nothing screams I like you like saying over and over "I don't want to fuck you"

"You seem really upset about that"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "no…I'm not, it was just rude and inappropriate how he kept saying it."

Sharpay laughed, "uh huh…and what would you have said if he said he wanted to fuck you?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. She knew what Sharpay was trying to do here. She had done it to her numerous times, she just never thought Sharpay would reciprocate the sentiment and meaning behind it. It was odd.

"I wouldn't have said anything, but maybe some snide remark about him wanting to fuck everyone"

"There you go…he likes you" Sharpay said as she rounded the corner where Gabriella's car was.

"You're not making sense" She said as the car came to a stop.

"How is it that your big ole brain can't comprehend this, but mine can…you're not everyone Gabi…that's why he doesn't want to fuck you"

Gabriella just stared at her.

Sharpay smiled, "but honey…trust me…he more than wants to sleep with you"

Gabriella pulled the handle to exit the car, "I done with this conversation…I'll talk to you later"

Sharpay laughed, "be sure to grab a big umbrella while you're in denial…I'm betting reality is going to be blaring down on you today"

Before Gabriella could respond Sharpay drove off laughing.

Gabriella wasn't stupid, she got what Sharpay was not so subtly trying to say, but she couldn't let herself fathom that it was actually reality. Not now…not in the future. It couldn't happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take everything as fiction. Anything medically related is my interpretation and should be seen as pure fiction for legality sake.**

**AN: No, your eyes aren't deceiving you. This story is actually being updated. I guessing you could say I've been fic inspired lately, what with finishing _Its Always Been You_ and working on my new story _Then and Now, _which will be updated in the days to come, real soon. I've always known where I was going with this story and how I was going to get there, I just lost my drive for it. I blame writers A.D.D. for that. Im not promising that this story will be updated on a weekly basis, I'm merely updating to let you know that its still in my thoughts and I have not forgotten about and do intend to complete it, so there will be updates just probably not as regularly as you would like. However, _Then and Now_ will be on the forefront and posted on a consistent basis. I hope you all are looking forward to that one, because Im so very excited for you to read it. Like I said, It will be up sometime next week.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and I know this update will not make up for the long ass dry spell of this story, but I at least hope it quenches a minor thirst. Cant wait to read yall's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella sat at her desk drumming her nicely manicure nails atop the stacks of files littering the surface while staring off into blank space. Her body in the present, but her mind was back hours to the kiss, the fucking kiss that made her knees weak and her stomach flutter with desire. However, no matter how clouded and confused that kiss made her, Troy's words rung loud and clear. _I don't want to fuck you_.

Why did that bother her so much? Was it because he probably only muttered that to a few woman in his lifetime, if ever and that in itself was character demeaning on his part, not to mention nauseating; or was it because she wanted him to _want_ to fuck her and it pissed her off that she had managed to get herself grouped into the small few he didn't find worthy… or worse, she was the first. Damn if that was it, talk about a major ego smashing, but was she really that superficial to let one man's disinterest get her this worked up? She honestly didn't know, but she sure as hell couldn't let it go. What made her unfuckable in his eyes? She could only assume his fucked card was just as long as Santa's good and naughty list combined, which obviously meant he had done his fair share of screwing, but he didn't want to fuck her? It was bullshit. He had no problem plowing his clients or probably the sales clerk in the shoe department at Neiman's as she searched for his size 11.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. The more she thought about it, the more she got worked up and that right there angered her because if .. She knew better, but fuck, the horrid curling of her stomach whenever he muttered those striking words truly unsettled her, because she had never felt that type unwanted rejection before. Rejection, she didn't even know was possible to unhinge her and therein lies the major problem; she didn't want him to reject her. She wanted him to want her. She wanted the upper hand. She wanted the ability to say no, because no was the right answer even if the constant throb between her legs screamed otherwise. She wanted to be able to prove that she had conquered her fucked up obsession once and for all and if she could deny Troy Bolton, the ultimate test, then she could overcome anything. She was a strong woman and he was an egotistical man whore. She had moved passed that breed of men, at least she thought she had but his constant pain in the ass was determined to prove her wrong.

She let out a loud sigh, leaning back in her chair, trying to calm her over active mind. Why did he kiss her like he did last night if he didn't want to screw her or eve have the slightest interest in eventually screwing her? Fuck, why couldn't her mind be straight and focused for more than five seconds and think of anything other than this, but seriously, why did he kiss her, not once, but a few times. Sharpay's concept made sense, but she wasn't sure if that was because she wanted it to make sense or because it was the actual truth. Sharpay making sense weren't really words that strung together in a sentence too often, so she was a little leery to think beyond that. Either way, her mind had been preoccupied for the past few hours with him, not only because she had been formulating ideas of how to win the case, but because the night prior wouldn't seem dissipate. She couldn't shake him. Fucking weird sickness.

A sudden knocking shook her from her self-imposed thoughts and she turned to face the presence. Her mouth dropped slightly, but she recovered unnaturally fast. She looked at the clock and then back at the person in her office walking towards her desk, "you're…you're um…early" she almost questioned.

Troy chuckled as he took a seat, "I am. I'm becoming a changed man"

Gabriella stared at him as if he had three heads, not really sure what to say. This was certainly a drastic change. In a matter of days he went from perpetually late and damn proud of it, to… early. It was odd and rarely happened. Men don't catch on that fast and for Troy Bolton, king of the "I worship myself club" to suddenly revamp just wasn't possible, but here he was, twenty minutes early for their meeting with a smile, not a smirk adorning his face. She felt her gut tightened at the flicker of thoughtfulness racing amongst his orbs. Ugh, fucking bastard. It almost looked believable.

She cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes. This didn't add up and she wasn't about to be dooped. Her brain might not be operating at 100 percent, but she had enough sense and know how not to let looks deceive her. He might appear as if he's "changing" but if last night taught her anything, she wasn't about to be fooled by outward appearances. What's happening on the external isn't necessarily what's going on internally. Like kissing someone senseless and then telling them you don't want them. Asshole. Gabriella had to fight an eye roll, "uh huh…sure…whatever, let's get to it then so you can be that _new man_ elsewhere" she said with a low scoff as she fiddled with his files laid out on her desk.

Troy narrowed his eyes, staring at her tense demeanor as he absorbed the obvious attitude in her words, "did I do something to upset you?"

Gabriella kept her gaze downward, "no" she said flatly.

Troy shook his head in disbelief, leaning forward onto his knees, trying to catch her gaze, "is this about last night?"

Gabriella's head popped up and her eyes turned dark. She had hoped he would just let it be forgotten, but no. "Who do you take me for Troy? Do I look like a woman who would give a second thought to a drunken mistake?"

Troy studied her for a second trying to ward off the sinking disappointment at her use of the word "mistake" for their kiss. He knew he was a pompous asshole and would probably always have those tendencies, but he honestly was trying to better himself and he thought that maybe, just maybe she had seen that, even just a little. He was wrong. He swallowed silently, "if that's how you see it then….I guess no."

Gabriella's jaw became rigid and grinding, staring at him. As much as she wanted to and really try to pull her eyes from his, she couldn't. His words said one thing, but the tone and the fluttering haze in his eyes said another. He almost looked upset, even disappointed.

Nope, wasn't possible. He didn't want to fuck her, remember.

"Okay then." She finally said, giving her slender shoulders a slight shrug, but still captured by his beautiful blue stare

Troy nodded, "okay." He said as emotionless as possible.

Gabriella felt her throat tightening. He was being so weird. Where was the sarcastic cocky man that made it easy to hate? First he comes in all smiles and shit and now he was acting like a wounded puppy and fuck, who didn't have a weakness for poor little puppies?

She took a deep breath. Shit, she had to focus. Amongst stressing about last night, she did manage to get some work done in regards to his case and that's what she needed to carry on with, not analyzing every little thing he said or did, "There is no easy way to say this and I'm sure you will not want to do this, but I really believe that it is the best thing for the case. It will show that you respect your profession and that you are going to take the time to improve on yourself worth and image"

Troy sighed, "just spit it out Gabriella"

"I think you should take a leave of absence from the practice"

Troy's eyes widen and he quickly rose to his feet, "are you fucking joking?" he groaned in disbelief as his now dim blues bore into her strong sturdy gaze.

Gabriella shook her head, "no…I'm not. I really think that it will show the court that you respect that they are listening to your patient's claims and that you are devoting your time to this case and your innocence."

Troy rolled his eyes as he leaned forward onto the desk, his face now uncomfortably close to hers and his gawk navy and smoldering, "that sounds like a bunch horse shit." He groaned, his lids falling shut "fuuuuuck...this shit is totally fucking up my life Gabriella." He looked back at her, "There has to be another way"

Gabriella's breath hardened in her throat, noting the real pain in his words and expression. The dark speck of his eyes read sad and pissed and his tone was begging and hopeful. Her heart began to race at the sudden close proximity and thick cloud of emotional tension that engulfed them, "I know, but you have to trust me. Rebecca's claims are resting a lot on your past and your personal character or lack thereof, and you willingly taking some time off to better yourself because obviously people are misinterpreting your innocent intentions will confuse those claims."

Troy took a moment to absorb what he believed was complete bullshit. Despite feeling that way he needed to calm down and try to think rationally, instead of flying off the handle and refusing do anything of the sort, like he really, really wanted to. If he wanted her to see that he _was_ trying better himself, not just for the case, but for good, he had to at least hear her out. Darting his tongue along his lips and sighing "so…what do you propose I do in the mean time since I can't work?" he asked a little annoyed, meeting her gaze.

"Relax. Go spend time with your family and friends. I don't know, just try to get in touch with your softer side. The genuine side that doesn't want to go out drinking every night, party at clubs and most importantly the side that doesn't think with your dick and want fuck everything…well, not everything, obviously…..you don't want to fuck me," she said the last part under her breath, "but whatever, you get where I'm going with this"

Troy quirked his head, "what was that?" he asked, leaning closer to her, having obviously heard what she hoped he wouldn't.

Gabriella mentally kicked herself for letting her girly snide comment slip, of course he would fucking hear that, "I said go see your family and friends…"

Troy held up his hand to stop her, "no…I heard that part."

Gabriella tried to divert her gaze, but couldn't, "um…I don't know, find your softer side, don't think with your dick"

Troy laughed at her aversion, "you know what you said Gabriella"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "anyway…are you going to be able to handle this request?" she asked as she finally pulled her coffee spears from his and began mulling through the shit on her desk to keep her shaking hands busy.

That one slip up completely broke down the barrier she had surrounding her. When he walked into her office earlier he had a sense of hope that he might be able to attain something he really wanted and keep it, but one look into her cold eyes and mutter of annoyance in her voice, all hope had vanished, for today anyway, but not anymore. She had just distributed a feeling and the inhibitions that she began to let loose of last night began to peek through.

He made it around to other side of the desk, twirling her chair to face him. He bent down, gripping the leather arm rest between his fingers, to keep her immobile, "Gabriella, is there something you want to say to me?" he asked, his face mere inches from hers.

Son of a bitch, he smelled good and his smirk was back. It made you want to punch him dead in the jaw, but it also made you forget to breath. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have let the," punch him the jaw" win out, instead she remained still, staring at him, the line of her jaw twitching and her lungs silently pulling gasp of air into them.

He chuckled, the slant of his tongue caressing the corners of his mouth, "I'll take that as a yes, and considering I'm being advised to quit working, it seems I have all the time in the world to stand here and wait for you to answer me."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're a pompous asshole you know? And you're question is quite loaded and would take far to long for me to answer, and really, you may now have all the time in world, but I do not" she quickly and flatly responded, surprising herself at how calm and rational she sounded.

Troy laughed again, "and you, Miss. Montez are evasive, but if you want to play it that way, then fine. Time is money and didn't we discuss that I would be requiring a good bit of that and in return I agreed to monetarily compensate you. Well, I'm cashing in; bill me, because I want your time and I want it now."

His untiring stare and the determination in his voice made it clear she was in a losing battle. She hated losing, but he had her pinned, literally. She was pissed.

All the confusion and anger that had been plaguing her since last night's brush off came to a head. She jumped to her feet, causing him to stagger back. Her eyes had turned black, her brow bowed inward and her arms laid stiff at her sides, "Don't you treat me like I'm some whore you can buy time with whenever the fuck you want. You may be used to batting your eyes and flashing your little smirk, grin, whatever the hell you want to call it, and getting exactly what you want, but not here Dr. Bolton. You will not cast me aside, and then walk your ass into my office and demand my time to ask me stupid question that have no bearing on your case. I'm not your friend and you made it very clear last night as to your intentions in regards to me, so this relationship will remain professional. So, you can take your fucking request and your money and shove it up your ass, because I don't want it."

Her blazing orbs were warning him not to press and he noted that her stature was about two seconds from rearing back and physically attacking him, but he, like her, wasn't one to back down and he had picked up on something in her voice and in her words that he wasn't about to let go. He reduced the space between them, peering down into her glaring expression, "so, that's what the attitude it about?"

Gabriella cocked her brow, crossing her arms below her breast, "excuse me?"

Troy scoffed, "at first I thought I was just seeing another side to that hardass bitch attitude you like to give off, but that's not it at all is it, Gabriella?"

Her lids fell to slits, "get out of my office" she demanded, her jaw clamped tight

Troy smirked, "you're pissed because you think I rejected you"

She was not about to stand here and let him make a fool of her again. Make her relive the embarrassment of his shun. No, not in her place of employment, not on her turf, her domain, "Don't give yourself so much credit Dr. Bolton. Don't think for a second that you even begin to matter to me. You are a part of the job, an immoral bastard that I have to get out of the shit he's created, but there isn't enough money that will make me stand here and be disrespected like this. I'm done. I'm done with your case and I'm done with you. Get yourself a new attorney and get the fuck out of my office"

His stare traveled from the angry rapid rise of her chest to the narrowed line of her dark lashes that covered her gorgeous coffee irises, to the perfect curve of her livid lips, "but I want you" his voice stated in a deeper huskier tone that he had been using before.

Her lips lightly parted and went to speak, but the sudden tight lock of his hand on the back of her neck, stopped all words.

He crashed his lips onto hers, weaving his fingers into her dark curls, tugging her mouth closers. His arm curled around her waist, the palm of his hand expanding over the small of her back pulling her snug against his pelvis. His lips eased and coerced hers to part, desperately wanting to sweep inside the warm core. Feeling her relax, he forcefully claimed her tongue in a heated embrace, hugging and releasing the delicate appendage as their lips harmoniously immersed one another. His mouth moved over hers, sucking, nibbling, embracing every minute detail of the sweet addicting skin, seeking to covey how much he did want her.

When he felt and heard her seductively mewl, he vocally growled, picking her up and slamming her onto the desk. His lips left her mouth and began lapping the fragrant column of her neck. His smooth, skillful hand glided up the curve of her thigh, hitching it around his waist, "still think I don't want you" he whispered deeply into her ear, his fingers scooping beneath her skirt, "I didn't reject you" he groaned, tugging at her lobe and giving it warm suckle.

Gabriella moaned, dipping her head back. Her nerve ending were on fire. Her core was pulsing and her ears ringing.

Troy groaned. The sounds of her pleasure were making him wild, "If you keep that up though, I just might have to break my promise not to fuck you, even if I think you're different." His hand swerved around the outside of her thigh, smoothing over her ass, lightly kneading, "I wanted it to be different for you, that's why I didn't try to sleep with you last night, but fuck, Gabriella" he growled, tugging her center into his rigid length, and unburying his head from her nape, in order to look into her eyes, "I want nothing more than to rip these panties right off you and feel every bit of you"

This was about the last position she thought she would find herself in today. He was a lot more perceptive than she had given him credit for. Sure she hadn't been all that subtle, but he was an egotistical man whore who only thought of himself, she never figured he would pick up on her disdain. Well, she had been wrong, damn wrong.

Okay, so he wanted her, he made that clear. Oh, had he made that clear. It was now her turn to react to that fact. The increasingly painful throb between her legs and the natural attraction that was present between them was begging for her to just let him, let him do her right there on her desk. It would be hot and so damn good. There was no doubt there, but she had come a long way in the past few years. She was a professional, a successful one at that, and was she really willingly to put that at risk? Did knowing he desired her really change anything, other than her irritation for him?

Her smoldering gaze bore into his and then she sighed, "Troy" she said lowly before shaking her head and pushing him back from her, "we can't" she said, hoping she sounded believable.

Troy smiled down at her, his brows lifting playfully "and why is that? Isn't that was this little tantrum was all about?" He grinned "I want you, Gabriella"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know that…..now"

Troy laughed, his head moving side to side before he leaned down to peck her lips, "uh huh" he said walking from behind her desk and towards the door.

Gabriella turned to watch him, "we're not done"

He smirked, "aren't we?" his bow arched.

Gabriella lifted herself from off the desk and onto her feet, shifting to face him, "in that sense, yes, but in regards to your case, no"

Troy quirked his head to side, " so you mean you have more demands for me other than the not going to bars, drinking, sex and forcing me to take a leave of absence from the job I love"

Gabriella crossed her arms, still feeling a bit woozy from their frisk, "no….no more demands, but I do need you to make sure your practice and your partner are aware of what you are doing. I'll be working up a formal letter and I'll make a call to the practice and give a statement for them to make to the public when asked. I just need you to give them a heads up."

Troy grinned at her, "okay."

Gabriella cleared her throat, "okay"

Troy chuckled, "I'll call you later" he said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

Gabriella's eyes widen and her brow cocked in confusion, "What? Why?"

Troy smirked at her, "because you said in lieu of working to get in touch with my softer side and you, sweetheart are who I've decided is going to help me do exactly that."


End file.
